


Scorched Earth

by JioojyaDaisy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Airbending & Airbenders, Angst, Earthbending & Earthbenders, Eventual Smut, F/M, Firebending & Firebenders, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Plot, Porn With Plot, Romance, Smut, Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 37,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JioojyaDaisy/pseuds/JioojyaDaisy
Summary: In this series Toph is 18 years of age and Zuko is 24 years of age. This is my ship and I will go down like a good captain!





	1. Chapter 1

Staying in her cabin upon the Fire Nation vessel Toph clutched her stomach, the motion of the waves sending shivers through her body as she resisted the urge to vomit. We couldn’t have travelled on Appa?! Really?! Her blind eyes closed as a large wave struck the aft of their ship sending the woman into an unpleasant release of the contents of her stomach. The warm fluid spilling from her mouth through her fingers and down onto the floor beneath her. “Aang… I hate you.” She mumbled to what she thought was an empty room when a hand gently placed itself upon her shoulder causing her body to tense.

Giving the woman a comfortable squeeze Katara sighed “It’s okay Toph, some people are just travel sick.” Feeling the earthbender relax at the sound of her voice she smiled “We’ve only got twenty more minutes of travelling according to the captain. Want some help getting cleaned up?” Helping the woman over to a small wash basin the waterbender swept some of the fluid over her friends’ hands and face removing all evidence of vomit. “There, that’s much better.”  
“Thanks Sugar Queen.” The blind woman whispered, her body still feeling uneasy as they both walked out of the cabin she had resided in. Climbing a set of stairs Toph felt the heat of the sun hit her face signalling they had emerged onto the deck of the ship, she could see her friends practicing their bending and swordsmanship with ease while she herself was unsteady.

The vessel soon reached the docks of the Fire Nation and everyone began disembarking, no one quicker than the earthbender as she plunged herself in the solid floor chest first. A small laugh made the entire group look up as Fire Lord Zuko stood at the top of the dock, his hair tied up into a tight bun. “Welcome back to the Fire Nation everyone.” His smile inviting to the others as he looked over them. Noting that while Sokka and Suki were playfully jabbing at each other between kisses the Avatar and Katara were holding hands and Toph rummaged around in the dirt, her face now stained with mud as she smiled up at him.

Bowing to the man before him Aang smiled “It is good to be back after so long Fire Lord Zuko.” The pair exchanged a brief hug before the entire group walked up the volcano side into the palace grounds, the servants and guards greeting them appropriately. “I hear that talks of your contribution to Republic City have begun Zuko.” The bald monk said smiling to his friend.

Walking through the palace the firebender nodded “Yes, we intend to assist in providing our technology and teaching the lighting benders how to power generators.” His smile faded when they entered a large room where his wife was drinking tea with Iroh who was equally as emotionless until his eyes locked onto the group accompanying his nephew.

Standing up from his seat the older man smiled widely and opened his arms. “Welcome everyone, you are just in time for my famous jasmine tea!” Chuckling to himself he hugged the group one by one as they entered but when he got to Toph he proudly patted her shoulder with his being pet in return by the blind woman.

Without changing the expression on her face Mai looked up at the intrusive group “Welcome Avatar Aang.” She then returned her attention to the cup, sipping at the contents calmly.

As the others seated themselves around the table Iroh began to pour each person a steaming cup of his tea, their faces smiling as they waiting. Toph slumped onto the floor, her back pressed against a wall. “Nice to see you again old man. You too Mai.” A bitter tone came over the last part of the sentence as she felt the woman’s body stiffen at the mention of her name.

Standing up the slim dark haired woman bowed to her husband. “I will be taking my tea in my room now. Goodnight.” Before the man could respond she had left the room, the doors slamming behind her. What gives the filthy Earthbender any right to address me so casually?! Her mind snapped as she pushed through the door into her room. Servants hurriedly fulfilling any need the woman had.

Meanwhile back in the small room where the group had stayed the Fire Lord sighed as he looked to his friends and uncle. “Sorry about her.” He smiled and took a seat beside his uncle who poured a cup of tea.  
Clearing his throat Sokka looked up from the tea he was holding. “So Mai still dislikes our visits?” Taking a sip of tea, he watched the firebender carefully.

Nodding Zuko frowned “She doesn’t like anything right now, not even me. Hard as it is to believe she’s grown colder.” Lifting his cup slightly he looked at the sudden array of concerned faces staring at him. “We no longer share a room.” Calmly the man drank from the cup.

Turning her head Katara smiled at the firebender “I’m sure it’ll all work out Zuko, we’re only staying for a week before heading onto the Earth Nation.” Seeing his face relax the waterbender sipped her tea before looking to Iroh “And what about you Iroh? Will you be coming with us to Ba Sing Se?”

Chuckling the older man nodded “Why of course! I’ll be checking my tea shop.” The man looked to his nephew and added, “Perhaps you should come too and allow yourself some time away from palace life.”

An anonymous surge of agreeing murmurs came from the table as Toph turned her head to them. “So Sparky would be joining us on an already cramped ship? That’s just great(!)” The earthbender frowned before standing up and making her way to the group, taking a seat on the other side of Iroh. “You however I won’t mind bunking with, you can tell me again how about your travels with Sparky!” The pair laughed as Zuko glared at them.

“While I would love to join you all, I’m afraid I cannot abandon my duties as Fire Lord.” Looking at his friends faces as they all dropped he sighed “I have made sure that only the essential meetings take place this week however so I am more available for my friends.” He smiled when his friends’ faces filled once again with happiness, all except for Toph who still frowned in his direction.

Once the tea had been finished Iroh took Sokka and Suki into the palace garden while Aang and Katara retired to their room. Zuko stood to leave as Toph jumped up from her seat the moment he moved. They stood opposite each other in silence.  
“Look here Sparky,” The woman began pointing a finger at the man she was addressing, “Take it from someone who was forced to stay inside all the time growing up. Put your most trusted advisor in charge and come to Ba Sing Se.” Her milky eyes looked towards Zuko’s body. “You need a break.” Her voice softened before she punched his arm.

Flinching back a little the firebender sighed “If only it was that easy.” Turning to walk with the woman he felt her hand pat his back “You know I’m really glad you came to visit.”  
“Yeah I know; you enjoy spending time with your friends. Bet it’s been a while huh?” Toph chuckled to herself.

Stopping the two of them in the corridor Zuko shook his head at her “No. I meant you specifically. It’s been three years Toph.” He smiled when she looked up at his face. “I see Aang a lot for negotiations which means Katara too. I also get visits from Sokka and Suki every few months as they enjoy the city.” His voice went low. “I’m glad you came and even suffered the turmoil of sea travel. It’s good to see you.”

Shrugging her shoulders, the earthbender poked a finger into the man’s chest “Yeah, yeah. Who wouldn’t want to see this?” The woman laughed as her other hand gestured over her body. “So which way is my room?” Toph stretched back with a yawn.  
Chuckling Zuko grabbed onto the earthbenders hand and began pulling her. “You don’t have a room here as you never visited.” He said smugly while leading her through the palace, through the courtyard, the gardens. Toph began to wonder just where he was dragging her.

Stopping at last the pair were stood outside a small burrow like structure. “And what is that?” The earthbender asked, she could see it just fine but wanted to know why it was here more than what it actually was.  
Sounding proud Zuko began to explain himself. “Well, this Lady Beifong.” He chuckled when the woman jabbed his arm for using her formal title before continuing, “This is a den specifically created by my best garden architect for you. It’s a serious of tunnels and rooms underneath the courtyard.” He smiled when the woman grinned up at him. “So I take it you like it?”

Turning back to the mound of earth before her Toph nodded “Oh yeah, much better than any pompous palace room.” She chuckled before bending open the den’s entrance. “Care to give me a tour Sparky?”  
Bowing at the woman the Fire Lord smiled. “Lead the way Melon Lord.”

The pair walked down the stairs as Zuko lit a small flame in his hand to make the tunnels visible to him, he hadn’t entered the den since it had been built and was taken aback by its natural aesthetic. Toph however just kept walking ahead of him, her black braid swaying with each step, he noted how it’s tip barely reached the small of her back which then drew his attention to her widened hips and rounded ass. Swallowing Zuko quickly brought his eyes back up to find the earthbender had stopped in front of him, her milky eyes now gazing at the flame in his hand as though she could see it, the amber light reflected softly.

“Don’t you trust me in the dark Zuko?” She turned her head up at the man as her smile faded.

Pulling his hand away from the woman the firebender replied “It’s not that, I just couldn’t.” Zuko stopped before mumbling. “See anything…”

With a loud laugh Toph shoved the man with her hand “Oh what a shame that would be(!)”

Sighing the firebender extinguished his flame “There, no more flame. Now the mighty Fire Lord is at your mercy.” He chuckled before falling silent when he realised that Toph was no longer in front of him. “Toph? Where did you go?”  
Standing silently the earthbender began to manipulate the dirt underneath her friend pulling his ankles into what was once solid rock. “Now you can’t escape the wrath of Melon Lord!” She cackled at his exclamation of surprise, the woman then proceeded to walk in front of the captured man smiling in the dark.

In a panic Zuko threw an ignited punch into the dark, the flash of fire caused him to clench his eyes shut tightly. A loud yell however made his eyes open wide as he stared into the once again lit room, his hand had landed against the earthbenders arm causing her sleeve to smoulder under his flame, a patch of her skin a bright red as he quickly tried to extinguish the flame still wrapped around his fist.

“Fuck Zuko!” Toph screamed as she wrapped a hand around her burning upper arm, the smell of burnt flesh filled their noses as she snarled in pain. “Get us the fuck out!” Her voice was insistent and Zuko was released from the earthbenders foot grip as he began to pull her out of the small den.

Looking around the Fire Lord began to yell for a servant who quickly rushed to their side. “Go get Katara! Right now!” His voice was loud and bellowing as other servants looked around to see what had happened. His attention however returned to Toph who was now sitting on the floor still clutching her arm. “I am so sorry! I didn’t know you were there! I would never-”

The woman cut off the babbling man with a sharp yell “Shut up!” Her head still turned away from him she groaned as her arm moved “Like last time it’s my own fault for startling you.”

The firebender looked down as the memory of burning her feet in their youth returned to him, his heart sank when he spotted a series of tears streaming down the woman’s face. “I am still sorry. Katara is on her way.”

A flurry of white and blue passed as the waterbender arrived to their location, her hands already swirling a small ball of glowing water as she pressed it onto Tophs’ wound. “What the hell happened?!” Her anger was directed at Zuko.

As the Fire Lord was about to speak the earthbender sighed “I kind of made him go into a dark place and decided to scare him. It’s my own fault Sugar Queen.” Her voice was soft as she turned her face to the waterbender.

Shaking her head Katara smiled “You never learn do you Toph? Though this time the wound is a bit more severe.” Turning her gaze to the firebender she glared “It’s going to scar.”

Zuko’s stomach felt like it had been punched by a thousand fists. What have I done? He thought, his eyes now staring at the burn within glowing water.

Smirking widely the earthbender began to laugh setting the other two at ease as Aang came running over. “So I’m going to join the club of ‘Scar from Fire Lord’? That sounds pretty awesome!” Turning her head to the man whose heart she could feel racing she smiled. “Now we can match Sparky.”

Seeing the sincerity in the earthbenders face and sound of her words the young man began to relax, his eyes now focused on the milky ones staring up at him. “Welcome to the club I guess then.” An awkward silence was shared between the four people now gathered by the dirt mound before they all laughed.

Helping the blind woman stand the Avatar sighed. “I think it be best you stay in the palace tonight Toph.” She surprisingly didn’t argue and began to walk into the large stone building with the monk.

Katara however gripped onto Zuko’s arm and pulled him to her before whispering. “You are lucky that she’s so forgiving. That’s twice you’ve burned her now and she still insists that-” Noticing the Fire Lords expression sink she sighed “She likes you more than she or you realise.”

Taking a second to grasp what the waterbender had said Zuko turned to her, his expression quizzically probing “What do you mean by that Katara?”

Walking away from the man Katara just waved. “Oh nothing Fire Lord Zuko, but maybe this explains why Mai is always so mad when you bring up Toph, whenever we have visited you always asked after her.” Entering the building the woman smirked back as she closed the doors.

Standing alone in the garden Zuko felt a surge of realisation hit him. Mai is jealous of the attention I give to Toph?! He looked up at the building where he saw the earthbender through one of the dimly lit windows, her braid undone now as she leant over the windowsill, a few strands swaying in the breeze as she stared empty eyed at him. Wait, she can’t see me here right? There’s no way her view is that good. Swallowing his pride Zuko walked into the palace and headed to his bed chamber, flashes of what had happened throughout the day plagued his mind all night, sleep eluded him that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunrise wasn’t much of a comfort for the Fire Lord as he had barely slept all night, dark circles evident on his pale face as he climbed from his bed and stared into the mirror opposite him. “Ugh.” He groaned while getting himself ready for the day, his tired eyes threatening to close at any given chance.

Once the Fire Lord had entered the dining hall everyone except Toph looked up at him, their faces mixed between confused and worried as he slumped down at the tables head. “You look rough buddy.” Sokka remarked before filling his mouth with piece of bacon.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose Zuko sighed. “Yeah didn’t sleep well after last night.” His eyes then turned to Toph who had a bandage wrapped around her upper arm, with Katara and Suki both offering her food and trying to mother her. “How are you feeling Toph?” He asked nervously as her head snapped up from the other women.

Throwing him a smile the earthbender answered “Eh you know, a little tender but nothing some magic water won’t help.” She nudges Katara with her unburned arm and laughed when she felt the others relax. Staring blankly towards Zuko her smile quickly faded. “Don’t worry about me, worry about the storm coming our way.” Toph tensed and lift a hand bending a rock into a sharp point.

Everyone noticed the stance their earthbender had taken and all turned to the door as it swung open. Standing in the frame was Mai her emotionless face staring at them. “What happened to our weekly breakfasts together Zuko?” Her voice monotone.

Letting out a long sigh the young man stood up and bowed to his friends, “Forgive me, I have been negligent of my duties as the Fire Lord.” His eyes looked at the group as they all lowered their elements and weapons before leaving with his wife.

An awkward silence before Sokka began to laugh. “She really doesn’t like him spending time with us!” His mouth now filling with various fruits as Momo mimicked him.

Suki sighed adding, “Well she is still friends with Azula.” Noticing everyones confused gaze on her the Kyoshi warrior nodded “Yeah, since she has been rehabilitated Azula has been living in Mai’s home with her parents and whenever we visit that’s where Mai would go.”

“Ha!” Toph shouted “That explains why she is so bitchy then!”

Katara placed her cup to the table “Azula is a different person but I still question her sanity at times. When we found Lady Ursa she found some clarity but, it’s still early.” The waterbender began to pick at her food.

Swallowing his meal Aang smiled “I think you guys just forget that she has been pinning her hopes on being Fire Lady of this nation. Though that doesn’t seem likely now as they aren’t even living together anymore.”

Everyone turned their heads to the bald monk, Sokka’s eyebrows raised as he swallowed hard. “I thought they weren’t sharing a room?” His voice mumbled.

Shaking his head, the Avatar continued “Since a year ago she’s been living at home with her parents and Azula, they meet once a week for a day in the hopes of rekindling their attraction but even that’s been reduced to formal invitations and weekly breakfasts.”

Toph sat smirking under her long fringe as Suki began to talk. “I heard about the separating but I didn’t think it was that bad.” She clutched onto Sokka’s arm who kept shovelling food into his mouth.

The waterbender stood up and began to help servants clear the table, “Well either way we need to support Zuko.” She smiled when the group nodded at her, even the earthbender who poking at her burned arm.

Breakfast was slow for the Fire Lord, his eyes focused on food rather than the woman before him, her eyes staring through him rather than at him. “Azula sends her regards.” She said flatly.

With a shrug the man looked up at her. “She is doing well?”

“Yes.” The woman replied and the room once again silenced itself.

A few mouthfuls of food later and Zuko felt the woman stand “There is something we need to discuss Zuko.” Her voice sounding a little more human as he looked up at her.

“What is that?” He asked, sure of what to expect.

Folding her arms Mai looked down on the man “This isn’t working anymore.” Her gaze didn’t break from his as he nodded. “All my belongings have been moved back to my home these previous weeks. I will no longer be coming here except for formal invitation with my family.”

Standing up to face the woman the firebender bowed to her “I bid you farewell Lady Mai. Please know this is a mutual understanding.” Bowing back the woman excused herself from the room swiftly, leaving the man alone to stand in silence.

Stuck in a meeting with his council the Fire Lord found relief that both Aang and Sokka were present, he could trust their judgement and knew their advice would be taken seriously by his advisors and generals. Iroh sat sipping tea just down from the dais, his grey hair glowing beneath the flames and Zuko smiled remembering their travels and how they would sit by camp fires. He missed those years.

“And so with this partnership in Republic City we could help encourage the development of new machinery.” Aang smiled at the table as he read through different plans about how to utilise firebenders who could bend lighting. A varying sound of approval and acknowledgement made the airbender very happy.

The meeting soon ended; Aang, Sokka, Zuko and Iroh all walked past the courtyard to find their female friends by the den that had been constructed and Toph was bending the earth to make it a little more her. “So this is the dark place where the Fire Lord got scared?” The old man chuckled as they approached the others.

Both Suki and Katara looked up and smiled at the group approaching them but the earthbender kept moving her hands and feet into the dirt as she worked. “Yeah but that doesn’t matter.” The waterbender waved her hand dismissively. “We were thinking as we’ve got some free time we’d do some sparring. Toph was actually thinking of doing some sight deprivation training to help us work better in darkness.”

Brushing her hands down her green tunic the blind woman turned and smirked at the whole group “Yeah. With this training no one else will end up being scared of the dark.” She laughed rolled up her sleeves, the difference in the skin colour on her arms made Zuko’s heart sink. The flawless porcelain skin of her left arm compared to the harsh red of her right made the group stare. “Quit staring and get your butts into the tunnels!” She barked.

Everyone blinked and came back to reality when the woman snapped at them, Iroh laughed and sat on the dirt. “Don’t think this old man will be joining you. I’m far too busy with my tea.” He patted the earth and Toph nodded.

The group eventually entered the series of tunnels and they were separated into two teams by Toph. Zuko, Katara and Suki on one then herself, Aang and Sokka on the other. “Okay so I have given each team a non-bender and a firebender so that they can get some light if they get too scared.” She smirked and pointed a hand down a tunnel. “Team one down there. No bending unless you get scared. Hand to hand combat. First one to hit the dirt on their back loses. And trust me, I’ll know. I can see for miles.”

Hearing her words, the firebender swallowed. So she could see me outside that night! His heart raced at the memory of her leaning on the window ledge, hair fluttering in the breeze. As he looked up there was darkness, his heart steadied itself as he tried to focus on what was around him. One Fire Lord verses two of the world’s strongest women. Yeah that was fair(!)

Only a few minutes passed before Sokka hit the floor, his yelp alerting the others as it echoed through the tunnels. Suki could be heard laughing from another room somewhere. “Hey! I’m not good at dark okay?!” He stood up and dusted himself off as Aang lit up a flame. The three of them left the tunnels and sat with Iroh on the grass.

Still in the dark Zuko was trying his best to restrain from using his flames. The constant battering, he was receiving from the women apposing made him realise that they teaming up on him, he couldn’t get far, “Hey watch it!” He shouted when he felt a hand slap his backside.

Half an hour passed and the sudden vibration of two bodies hitting the floor made Toph smirk “Seems the others are done at last!” She jumped up and walked to the den entrance as the three emerged, Suki and Katara both covered in dirt and dust as a triumphant Zuko walked out.

A sudden spout of laughter from the whole group made the earthbender smirk as she helped the Fire Lord out of the den. She was confused as to what they were all laughing at. “Okay guys. What happened?” The firebender sighed looking at his friends.  
The Kyoshi warrior smirked and pointed at the firebenders clothes. “You have a handprint right across your backside!” She folded over in laughter and Sokka joined her.

Katara looked at Aang who was staring questioningly “No it wasn’t me!” She raised her hands defensively. “We both got beat by him so don’t look at us.” She looked at the Fire Lord and gasped when she saw Toph smirking form behind him. “TOPH!”

The group all turned to stare at the woman who now had her hands behind her head looking aimlessly into the air. “What? It’s fun to toy with him in the dark.” She laughed and slapped a hand to his back. “Consider this payback for my arm. Public humiliation and I didn’t even have to leave Iroh’s side!”

The young man stared before joining the laughter dusting himself off. “Okay very funny.” He looked his friends who were now all sitting with his uncle drinking tea, Except the vengeful earthbender who had made a sunbed for herself out of stone.

Patting the earth beside him the old man smiled. “Come on nephew and drink tea with us.” Zuko obliged and sat within the group, his back leaning against the sunbed Toph had made. “Now, about our trip to Ba Sing Se,” Iroh began, “I wanted to treat you all to the best tea in the kingdom so I sent a hawk this morning to inform them of our arrival in two weeks.”

The group smiled and thanked the old man for his generosity. They had been sat in the garden for hours and the sun was beginning to set when Toph jumped up from her seat, her feet firmly planted into the ground beneath her. They all stared at her confused before she raised a hand to silence their unanswered questions. “Sparky. How many earthbenders are in the fire nation right now?”

Furrowing his brow, he counted mentally before replying. “Only 6 including you. What’s up?”

“Get them here! Now!” She barked, the urgency in her voice causing the others to jump to their feet as they began to hurry around.

Mere minutes passed before Toph was presented with the only 5 other earthbenders in the Fire Nation, her blind eyes staring at them. “Okay, Aang I’m going to need you too for this.” She pointed towards the edge of the palace walls. “There is a rippling coming from the earth, deep. It’s going to quake the entire island.”

Swallowing hard the Avatar nodded “I’ll focus on the civilians, you focus your efforts here in the palace grounds with the other earthbenders.” The acknowledging nod from the woman was all her needed before he flicked open his glider soaring towards the coastal region of the Fire Nation.

“What about the rest of us Toph?” Katara asked gently patting her shoulder, the others were also wondering about their part.

“Sokka you go into the palace and inform the staff to secure any valuables. Suki you help the guards with escorting people into safe refuge. Katara you’ll be needed in the centre of town to help any wounded when the quake hits. Iroh, you’re old. Go drink some tea somewhere safe.” She smiled when she felt him laugh and the others leave. “Zuko. I need you to go to your father and ensure he isn’t freed by this force of nature.” Feeling his hand on her shoulder she turned to the other earthbenders and pointed them into directions to go. “Now we have to stabilise the whole palace. Focus on not letting the whole thing collapse.”

An hour of waiting greeted the earthbenders with a violent shaking, their feet now planted firmly into the ground around them, the Avatar was in his Avatar State preventing most of the damage from taking over the Nation, his swirling air twister visible to all except Toph. She was focused on any slack the other earthbenders had left her, which was most of it apparently. Biting her tongue, she focused on the stones, dirt, mud, earth around her, holding it still was harder than making it move she had realised long ago but she held on.

A loud crashing sound startled a earthbender when he flinched at rubble falling around him. He jumped releasing his grip allowing more rubble to fall and hit his head knocking him unconscious. Regrettably the blind woman felt this happen four more times. She was alone in holding the palace together. “Not all earthbenders are my level.” Toph whispered to no one as she dug her hands deep into the floor, making it an extension of herself as she felt her den collapse from the pressure.

More time passed and the quakes began to ease briefly before a long violent shake made the blind woman almost topple, her grip relentlessly holding onto the earth beneath her. “When will this shitting earthquake pass?!” She now yelled into empty space, her hands and feet sweating, beads of sweat sliding down her face, back, everywhere! Swallowing hard she closed her blind eyes in the hope it would help as she gripped hard. Wincing she felt her fingers begin to snap one by one at the strength of her grip, each finger bending uncomfortably beneath the soil.

Feeling her body weakening she was grateful that the quakes were now subsiding. Pain suddenly apparent in her hands as she bit her lip before blurting out various obscenities. The shaking stopped and the blind woman slowly released herself from the earth beneath before collapsing onto it, her broken fingers spilling blood into the green grass, heart weak as she tried to stay awake. “Fuck.” She whispered before blacking out.


	3. Chapter 3

Katara was happy that there weren’t many wounded throughout the Nation when Aang finally returned from his Avatar State, they had met with Sokka and Suki before heading back to the palace to find the earthbenders had been knocked out. “Where is Toph?” The waterbender asked urgently, the few remaining servants looked down as they shrugged.

A panic filled the group as they spread out in search of the earthbender, Suki had found her collapsed in a pile of dirt and blood as she shouted for the others to join her. “Someone get a room ready!” She shouted as Aang and Sokka picked up the woman’s limp body, her skin paler than its regular porcelain shade.

Placing the blind woman onto a soft bed Katara was about to shoo the men out of the room when Zuko returned, his eyes instantly locking onto the collapsed woman before he was shoved out the room with Sokka and Aang. “I need to check her other wounds now get out!” Was the last thing the waterbender said before removing most of the woman’s clothes, her eyes checking for any more external wounds.

An hour. Two hours. Three hours. The men of their group had been restless, pacing and biting nails. “How much longer before we can go in there?” Zuko growled, his hands clenched into tight white fists.

Placing a hand to the Fire Lords back Aang smiled “It’s okay, Katara knows what she’s doing. She brought us back right?” An uncomfortable laughed resonated within the group before a door opened. The waterbender walked out and smiled raising a hand asking for silence.

“Now she is still unconscious and very weak, the other earthbenders weren’t as skilled and all collapsed before the earthquake ended according to them. Toph took the whole brunt of force which caused her to break several fingers, a couple of toes and collapse herself from over exhaustion. She’ll need rest and quiet!” She glared at Sokka for the last part who nodded solemnly. “But you may go see her now, I’ll be doing regular healing sessions even after she is awake.”

The group all funnelled into the small room, Zuko at the front as he saw the woman’s almost lifeless body bar the few small movements in her chest. Ignoring the fact, they weren’t alone he sat beside her on the bed and brushed her hair away from her dirtied face, his eyes following down her arms as he saw her hands wrapped in blooded bandages.

The others all surrounded her, their eyes all looking at the extensive damage the earthbender had caused herself for the sake of the Fire Nation. Letting out a sigh Aang looked up. “We should let her rest. Katara, please let us know if anything changes?” He smiled when she nodded and lead the group out, reluctant to leave her side Zuko frowned before being pulled away by his uncle.

Three days had gone by since the quake, Toph was laying on something soft and her head pounded as she felt something cool against it, trying to move her hands she found that her fingers were sore and bound together. “What the hell happened?” She mumbled hoping someone was there. Hearing no reply, she opened her blank eyes in a panic. “Did I fucking die?!” Trying to sit up she felt a hand press against her shoulder to push her back down. Katara.

“Ah! No moving!” The waterbender demanded, “You collapsed and have been out for three days. You broke five of your fingers and two toes, they are mostly healed thanks to my waterbending.” Smugness wasn’t something which Katara let flow into her words, not even now Toph noted. “Can one of you please inform the others that she has woken up?” Katara asked the servants.

Before long the whole room was filled with worried friends, all trying to check up on the earthbenders health. “Guys.” No response. “Guuuyyysss.” Again nothing. “WILL YOU ALL SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Toph yelled now, a hand placed to her forehead, she regretted that. “I’ve been awake for all of ten minutes. I didn’t die and in doing so proved how much of a master earthbender I am. Now, would someone please bring me something to eat? I feel like Sokka after a day of no meat!”

The room all laughed as Sokka pouted, his hands firmly placed to his hips. “I’ll have you know missy that I no longer complain about food.” Suki laughed louder before dragging the water tribe warrior out the room before he pissed Toph off more.

Trying to pull herself up Toph winced and groaned, her elbows clicking loudly as she moved before a pair of warm hands helped lift her upwards. “Take it easy Toph” A soft voice came. “You can’t expect to jump right back into it after saving my whole Nation.” Zuko smiled when she chuckled.

“It wasn’t all me, Aang helped a little.” She smirked.

“A little?!” The Avatar chortled. “Well I guess you did see this coming so… Yeah okay.”

Turning her head towards the group Katara smiled “Okay. Someone is bringing food in here but there is only enough for two so myself and Aang will go dine with Iroh, Suki and Sokka.” The waterbender patted the blind woman on the arm gently. “Zuko will take care of you.”

Neither could argue before the brown haired woman dragged the bald monk out the room with the servants. Sitting on the bedside was the Fire Lord, his hand gently supporting Toph as she leaned into him. “Well with broken fingers it’s not like I can feed myself.” She sighed. “Feed me Sparky.”

Zuko’s breath hitched as he stared wide eyed at the woman. She’s not wrong but, Toph asking for help? This really was bad! He thought as the pounding of his heart began to increase. “Uh sure, what would you want?” Voice shaking as he pulled reached for the tray of food.

“Well I don’t know what’s on there do I?” Doing an eye roll the woman sighed “Just nothing spicy.” She added calmly. Yeah like that existed in the fire nation(!)

Using one hand the firebender gently began to break apart mouth sized pieces of peach before bringing one up to Toph’s lips. His hands began to shake the closer he got. “O-open your mouth.” His voice was shaking worse than his hands.

Obliging to the request Toph felt the soft wet fruit slide over her lips, her tongue gently grazing over the fingertips of the Fire Lord. “Mmm!” Her eyes looked upward searching for the man’s face along with one of her hands, the bandages were more annoying than she realised as when she reached his left cheek she couldn’t feel him. Just the cloth.

Flinching a little at the touch Zuko looked down to see the woman pouting. “What’s the matter? Don’t like the peach?” He asked, his fingers dripped a mix of saliva and peach juice as he moved his hand back to the tray to grab another piece.

Toph shook her head. “I can’t see you.” She frowned harder, milky eyes trying to find his. “These damn bandages won’t let me see anything.” She felt the gently tap of a finger on her bottom lip as she opened her mouth again, more peach making its way inside.  
“Trust me, you don’t want to see that side.” Lowing his hand again the firebender placed the slightly sticky hand onto her burn. “It’s worse than this one.” He whispered to her, the woman’s face turned from disappointed to sad.

“And there I was hoping to be as cool as you(!)” Her smirk quickly returned when the man laughed softly above her. “Say Zuko,” She felt him jump at the use of his actual name in such a soft manner, “How come you’re here with me and not Mai? Aren’t you worried?”

Leaning down a little the man lifted Toph higher, her back now pressed against his chest as his chin rested on her shoulder. “She left me.” He whispered. “I did check and she was fine thanks to you.” He swallowed the lump building in his throat. “When I saw you laying here lifeless though it-” He cut himself to stop the memory.

Shuddering at the soft yet low voice the earthbender tilted her head to the side, allowing the man to bring his chin closer to her neck. “I’m sure you’d do the same to stop my Nation being set ablaze. Oh wait!” They both chuckled before she lifted her wrapped hands to her face, muffling her voice as she whispered “But I am glad you’re safe. Specifically, you.”

Barely hearing her words, the Fire Lord smiled into her cheek. “Even when facing death, you think of others first.” Wrapping his arms around her Zuko squeezed softly embracing her smaller body. “Thank you for saving my people Lady Beifong.”

Scowling beneath her bangs Toph turned her head and bit into the firebenders neck, holding him there for a while as she felt his heartrate sky rocket. Upon releasing him she smirked. “Don’t tell me you have a biting fetish Sparky.”

Her lips were pressed gently against his neck as Zuko blushed. “Don’t be ridiculous, it just took me by surprise.”

“You’re lying to me.” Her soft lips grazed his neck as she spoke, warm air rushing over his flesh. “If this happens every time you use my formal title I may let you do it more often.” Toph mused when the man groaned.

After a few more minutes of helping the earthbender eat the warmth he could feel in his chest had eased the woman into a state of sleep, her soft breath breezing alone his scarred cheek as she slept. “I think I love you Toph.” He whispered before closing his eyes and leaning back against the headboard of the bed, pulling the woman gently with him.

Three hours passed, the earthbender woke from her nap to the feeling of something warm beneath her, rolling slowly onto her front she was face to face with the Fire Lord, his hot breath tickling her lips as she stared blankly to where his eyes would be, her heart tightened as she realised that he was supporting most of her weight, his hands gently placed on her waist to keep her steady. Inching closer she pressed her cheeked to his scarred one, feeling the roughness against her sent shivers up her spine.

Opening his right eye Zuko looked at the woman above him, “Toph?” His voice was low and barely audible as the woman brushed against his scar to look down at him.

“It’s beautiful.” She smiled, her lips now inches from his as those milky greens eyes stared straight to Zuko’s amber ones.

Lifting a hand from her waist the firebender wrapped it gently around the back of Toph’s head, fingers threading through her black hair as he pulled her down towards him, thinking she would resist he was slow. When their lips met there was a soft gasp between them before another more passionate kiss was shared between them. Parting again the Fire Lord smiled. “You’re beautiful.”

Heat flushed into the earthbenders cheeks as she leaned away slightly, her lips parted and swollen as she began to grin maniacally. “Trust you to kiss a girl who can’t fight back.”

Ignoring her attempts to rile him Zuko laughed “I was terrified to do so when you were your usual self.” He watched as the woman above him began to laugh and nod.

“Okay I’ll let you have that one.” She smirked before placing her lips to the border of his scar, her lips trailing upwards over his eye, to his hair, his eye and back down to his lips. “It really is beautiful.”

Their intimacy was soon shattered when a loud excitable Momo burst into the room, his wings flapping frantically as he landed on Toph’s back, her body stiffened when Iroh came strolling in. She knew it was him thanks to the smell of tea. “Oh my! Perhaps I should come back with tea later?” He eyed his nephew who still had the earthbender entangled in his arms. “I’m glad to see you are feeling better Toph.” His laugh made the pair separate before the others came rushing into the room in a flurry or excitable chatter.

The group stared at the sight before them, Toph the edgiest of edgey people wrapped up in the arms of the angstiest of angsty Fire lord. Iroh just smiled when the others looked to him for answers.

Lifting the hand of the blind woman Katara began to unwrap her bandages. “How are you feeling?” Her voice was compassionate as always.

“Getting there. Though I’ll admit the heat seemed to help. As well as the food.” Toph grinned as the Fire Lord gently rubber the small of her back, not visible to the others thankfully.

“Okay that’s fine but how the hell did Zuko end up with a bite mark?” Sokka pointed to the man’s neck.

The others soon focused on the red mark against his pale skin as Zuko sighed. “She bit me.” Tilting his head towards the woman. “I called her by formal title and because she couldn’t hit me, she bit me.”

Suki smiled “That sounds like something Toph would do!”

The Avatar now looked up at his friends faces as Momo rested on the earthbenders shoulder. “Now the last question. Why are you cuddling?”

“Really? You have to ask?” Toph rolled her blank eyes. “For the heat dummy!” She leaned closer to Zuko who just shrugged embracing her. “That and he’s actually pretty sexy.” She added smugly which made the whole room freeze.  
Blinking wide eyes at the pair Sokka stuttered while Suki tried to act normal, Katara smiled her normal smile and Aang’s jaw dropped. Then Iroh come forward. “I wonder where he gets that from?” He said posing like some Earth Nation model. The whole room was once again filled with laughter and Toph joined in when Zuko explained what her uncle had done.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the final day the group had in the Fire Nation, with Toph still having one bandaged foot the group decided to give her the largest room aboard the Fire Nation vessel, second only to the one for Appa. Sitting in the room with Katara the woman groaned as she felt the waves hit the ship. Her stomach had already begun to twist in knots and they hadn’t even left the dock yet!

Rubbing her friends arm supportively the waterbender whispered “You know it’s a short trip. You’ll be fine.” Katara could see her words were of little comfort to her friend who’s skin almost looked green.

“No offence Sugar Queen but I want to be alone right now.” Her voice was low and she sighed as her friend let go, leaving the cabin. Staring into the empty room she could feel how big it was. Lots of empty space as her unbound foot pressed against the cold metal of its floor. She could feel everyone walking around the ship, her friends practising their bending and swordsmanship already, then they stopped. Hearts got excited as someone walked onto the ship. “Zuko?” She murmured to herself as she tried to stand.

Making it to the door of her cabin she pulled up the door only to slam right into the warm torso of the person she was aiming to see. “Uh Toph? I thought these ships allowed you to see?” He placed his arms on her shoulders and felt her shake beneath them. “Are you okay?”

The earthbender urgently shook her head and quickly hobble to the basin in her room before bringing up the breakfast she had that morning into it. The flaring heat of her cheeks made the woman groan. “I get sea sick. And I’m half blind right now.” Her swaying body was caught again by the Fire Lord, his warm hands now wrapped around her waist.

Rubbing her stomach with one hand the man sighed. “Why does Aang put you through this? He has Appa.”

“Thank you!” She exclaimed. “He keeps saying that Appa shouldn’t be used all the time so this month we’re using ships. Ugh.”

Leading Toph to her bed the firebender sat her beside him, his hand still gently rubbing her stomach, the warmth was welcomed more as she lifted her shirt a little, exposing her skin to his. “Well, that I can agree with at least. Animals need breaks too.” Pressing her hair aside with his free hand he saw her sullen expression and sighed. “But with how this affects you I wonder why he made you come along.”

Turning her head upward the earthbender smiled. “To see you dummy.” Her face changed again when a wave hit the ship, her hands pulling Zuko closer to her, the heat he emitted was certainly helping. “But why are you here?” She puzzled leaning her head to his chest, listening for lies.

A soft chuckle and he kissed her head. “Because uncle said I needed a break. Plus, I don’t think I’d be okay with letting you go while injured. Especially with what injured you.” His heart was steady and Toph smiled knowing the truth.

“Well you saw me, now beat it before I vomit on you.” She grimaced at the thought of Zuko seeing her this weak. “Please.”

Slowly releasing the earthbender Zuko sighed and stood up. “If you need me. Just tap.” He smiled and pressed his lips to the woman’s forehead before leaving the room. Toph’s stomach twisted again as she rushed for the basin. More vomit.

Night came and the ship was halfway to the Earth Nation, the whole group excluding a seasick earthbender were gathered in the galley, food being shared along with Fire Nation wine, Iroh was continuously pouring for Zuko who seemed to just burn it off, his mind distracted by their lacking member. “Zuko, enjoy the wine. Nothing comes from worrying over that which can’t be changed.” The old man smiled as the Fire Lord began to enjoy the wine, allowing the alcohol to take effect.

An hour passed and with that Sokka had drunk himself asleep with Suki dragging his limp body to their cabin, Aang who doesn’t drink on principle was helping a stumbling Katara to theirs. Iroh was asleep in the galley as the crew returned to cabins or posts. Three taps. No reply. Three taps. Still no reply. Zuko stood up and walked towards the earthbenders room concerned, opening the door he stared in awe.

Laying on her back Toph had fallen asleep on the bed, her feet lifted by a pillow so she wouldn’t be disturbed, arms wrapped around her stomach as though suppressing the urge to spew in her sleep. Walking closer the firebender could see her brow was furrowed and sticky with beads of sweat, her body twitched and writhed as he approached, her hands gripping tighter at her stomach.

Before placing his palm to her bare skin Zuko heated his hands placing them to the stomach of the woman beneath him, it seemed to ease her trouble. “Are you awake?” He whispered and quickly received a head butt to his chin as the woman lunged forward at the touch and sound.

Feeling her surroundings Toph sat up, her bandaged foot still elevated. “Who the hell?” Lifting a hand to her victims face she laughed. “I thought you’d know better than to sneak up on a sleeping me.” Rubbing where she had hit the man Toph smiled as Zuko nodded.

“I guess I didn’t think you’d lash out, I was wrong. Even asleep your dangerous.” His smile would have lit up the room when the earthbender nodded proudly if she didn’t quickly frown as a large wave hit the ship sending her face to the depths of hell.

Leaning back onto her bed Toph felt the warm hand of the firebender snake its way under her shirt onto her stomach, a small patch of heat being released into her body as she lay still. I wonder how that would feel everywhere else. Toph smiled at the thought of his hands elsewhere on her, her cheeks flushed. Hard.

Looking down confused the Fire lord asked “What are you thinking about? You’ve gone bright red.”

Pulling her hands behind her head the blind woman grinned from ear to ear. “Wouldn’t you like to know Sparky.” She adjusted herself so one leg was now wrapped around Zuko’s waist, her milky eyes looking to the ceiling.

Applying more heat to her stomach the firebender leaned down to Toph, his eyes never leaving her face. “I do want to know.”

The warmth of her core had begun to spread, the heated blood circulating her body caused Toph to sit up a bit, her face next to Zuko’s as she whispered. “Make me tell you.” Her breath grazing over his unscarred ear.  
A shiver. The hand placed on her stomach began to shift upwards beneath her clothes, sliding effortlessly against her smooth skin. “Why should I?” He whispered in return to her ear.

Reaching a hand up into Zuko’s hair the earthbender began to pull at the thick strands. “Because you asked.” She pulled the man closer and pressed her lips to his, hot breath and moist mouths panting between kisses.

In a quick motion the Fire Lord had brought his legs up onto the bed, his hips placed between the thighs of the earthbender beneath him as their lips parted and tongues wrestled for dominance. I love you Toph! I fucking love you! His thoughts repeated until a sudden crash of waves broke their heated moment.

Toph shoved the man away as she flung herself over the side of the bed, repeated heaving as nothing was coming up, the waves settled and the woman slumped back onto the bed, thankful she was blind. “Get out.” She whined, her head spinning and stomach tight.

Without another word the firebender left the room, he growled inwardly at the thought of him taking advantage of not only a weakened but seasick Toph. “Stupid alcohol, stupid me.” He crashed onto his bed and wrestled with himself until sleep encased his body and mind.

It was a short journey to the Earth Nation. They had harboured at Republic City within three days of sailing and Toph all but tore through the vessel to get to her beloved solid ground. “Thank the badger moles!” She exclaimed as the dusty ground surrounded her, leaving everyone on the ship to laugh.

Once they reached the centre of the new Republic City they had organised a caretaker for Appa on Air Temple Island with the Air Acolytes, Momo joined the sky bison as the others wondered the vast streets of the area. Upon reaching the outskirts of the city Aang smiled and pointed to a dusty road. “Just like old times! We can travel to Ba Sing Se along this road!”

Every glared at the monk and Katara groaned. “Walk? What happened to taking Appa?” She watched as the monk shrugged his shoulders at her.

“I thought a walk would help Toph feel better.” He smiled at the blind girl who nodded gratefully at him. “Then it’s decided, it won’t take long. Maybe a week?”

Iroh then cut in “A week is a long time for a man to be without his tea.”

The group all laughed and began their long trek through the Earth Nation. They had all changed from their usual attire to the more suitable colours of the place they were visiting, all except the proud monk who wore his Air Nation colours with pride as always.  
Sokka checked his map and looked up slowly. “By this we’re going to pass through Gaoling in two days. Should we stop for a bit?” He asked smiling.

With a quick kick the earthbender threw a rock at the idiot water tribe boy. “Do you want to live to see Ba Sing se? We are not fucking stopping in Gaoling!” Her voice was sharp and to the point and everyone nodded.

Leaning over to his nephew the old man whispered “What’s wrong with Gaoling? They make some delicious tea there.”

Murmuring back Zuko sighed. “I don’t know, maybe it’s an Earth Nation thing?”

Coming between the two men Katara chuckled. “It’s not an Earth Nation thing, it’s a Toph thing. It’s where she used to live before coming with us. Her parents separated and she hasn’t seen her mother since.”

The two men looked at the waterbender in surprise and in unison said, “Tell us more.” The trio laughed and kept walking behind the group to discuss the details of Toph and her family dynamic.

“It’s time to make camp!” Aang shouted back to his friends and they all sighed in relief. It had been a while since they had actually walked anywhere, Appa was normally always here.

Once their first camp had been set up Toph created a small stone tent for herself, crawling inside and slamming the ‘door’ shut behind her. She hadn’t spoken to anyone since the mention of Gaoling.

Sitting around the fire everyone helped themselves to the food Katara had prepared, it really felt like a nostalgia trip and Iroh enjoyed seeing the youths play and joke together. “How I missed this!” Sokka shouted as he stretched his legs. “Feels good to be on the road and not have to run for our lives from crazy women!”

Zuko eyed him as one of those crazy women was his sister and another his ex. “Yeah well at least you didn’t have to live with them.” He joked when Sokka froze then laughed again.

A soft knock of her hand and Suki had stood outside the earthbenders tent. “We’ve all eaten except you, want some soup?” A small slit opened in the stone and Suki slowly pushed the bowl through with a sigh before returning to the group. “Well done Sokka, she’s still not talking.”

Slumping the water tribe man frowned “I didn’t think she’d still be bothered by it. Guess she only resolved things with her dad.”

“It’s been a long time sure but we all know what Toph is like.” Katara sighed gathering the empty bowls from her friends.

Later than night the earthbender crept out of her makeshift tent and walked through the woodland surrounding their camp. “What the hell do they know?” She sighed kicking a stone out of her way. “My mother never wrote back to me; why would she want to see me anyway?” Another kick and a lump of stone slammed into a tree.

The sound of feet walking behind her made the earthbender turn to see Katara standing in the dark. “I know it’s hard Toph but don’t you think seeing your mother would be better now rather than later?” Her soft words made the blind woman cringe. “Consider this your life changing field trip?” She smiled.

Toph laughed at the waterbender and nodded slowly. “I’ll consider it for that sake. I never did get the fieldtrip I wanted back then.” They both laughed and headed back to the camp where everyone was still asleep. The earthbender was glad her stone throwing hadn’t woken anyone else.


	5. Chapter 5

On the edge of the city Toph could see the all too familiar formations of each stone, brick and piece of dirt. “Gaoling.” She pointed to the valley below them as the others just reached the peak of the hill they had climbed. “We are staying for half a day.” She smiled at Iroh and added “For tea.” The old man smiled in return and gently patted his foot on the floor so she knew.

The group all separated to enjoy the small city at their own discretion but the earthbender headed straight to her childhood home, heart pounding, sweat building and nerves shaking. She didn’t know what to expect of the mother who hadn’t seen her in what felt like a lifetime, would she be mad? Probably! Upon reaching the gate to her home she swallowed and went to knock.

A guard approached and eyed the young woman standing at the gate and slowly opened the large wooden door allowing her access to the gardens. Stepping into the familiar fields before her Toph took a deep breath and headed for the large manor house at the opposite end of the garden to her. “This is it.” She whispered slowly opening the manor house door and stepping inside.

The older woman was sitting drinking tea alone in their sitting room, the seat beside her where Lao normally sat was still empty and Poppy sighed blowing her hot beverage to cool it. When she glanced up from her cup however it slipped from her hands and fell to the flood with a smash. “Toph?” The woman asked the lady before her as she nodded. “OH TOPH!” Almost jumping from her chair the older woman embraced the bling earthbender in a tight hug, her face wet with tears as she clung to her dishevelled daughter.

Feeling the familiar twist of sickness in her stomach Toph pushed away “Mother. I’m sorry for leaving the way I did, I found dad. He is doing well. I’m sorry for causing you to separate.” She began to rattle on, “I missed you and him so much. But I needed to be my own person. I helped stop Fire Lord Ozai! I discovered metalbending and started my own school! I even learned to braid my hair!”

The woman laughed loudly at her daughter and returned to embracing her. “Despite all these years. You are still my Toph. I’m just sorry I couldn’t see just how amazing you were before you left us.” More tears, this time from them both as the blind woman embraced her mother tightly. “Your father wrote to me explaining that he’d saw how amazing you truly were. I am so sorry!”

Clinging to her mother’s clothing Toph choked “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” The women pulled apart and both smiled, their hands clinging to each other.

Toph could feel someone coming around the corner of the living room and she turned to a familiar voice. “Welcome home Toph.” Lao sighed happily seeing his beloved daughter and once again wife sharing a moment he had longed for. He came next to the pair of women and held onto their shoulders, squeezing gently.

“Dad?! You and mum are?” She glanced between the two bodies and felt their eager nods, Toph smiled from ear to ear. “I missed you both so much!”

It wasn’t long before everyone in the group had finished with their business and had met in the centre of town as planned but Toph was still missing. “That’s strange. You think she’d be the first one here.” Sokka sighed stretching his arms behind his back.  
The group began to get worried as time passed, Katara suggested heading over to the Beifong estate just in case she had done something crazy. Everyone had begun their way there when they heard a blood curdling sound. Toph was walking towards them laughing. Happily. “Oh hey guys.” She smiled at them with a wave.

Stopping in their tracks the earthbender sauntered over to them and gave each of them a hug, Katara’s the longest.

Sokka swallowed. “Who are you and where is angry Toph?”

Suki shivered and gave a nervous chuckle. “Yeah you’re weirding me out.”

Katara smiled. “It went well didn’t it?” she asked and Toph nodded. “See I told you!” Giving a light punch to the woman’s arm the pair laughed and gathered their things before heading off. The rest of the group following confused.

Later than night Toph regaled them with the tale of her parents how she had brought the whole family together by tearing it apart. “And then my mum cried. Then my dad. And hell even me!” She laughed and leaned back into a rock. Bending it to fit her body as she sighed. A frown then crept across her face. “Then they ruined it by asking if I was going to get married soon.”

The whole camp went drier than the Si Wong desert as they all looked around nervously. Zuko empathised with the earthbender. “And what did you tell them?” Katara asked cautiously.

“What I am going to tell you. If I find someone who gets me heated enough for interest, I’d consider dating them.” She smirked as she felt a certain firebenders heart skip. I hope that’s a good enough hint Sparky. She could also feel Irohs silent chuckle. He knew.

“Well best of luck finding someone to date your psycho ass!” Sokka laughed and groaned in pain when Suki slapped him.

Aang yawned and rubbed his eyes. “It’s getting late. We better rest up. Tomorrow is going to be a long one.” The group all agreed with ease and retired to their respective tents, or stone fortress in Toph’s case.

An hour passed and the earthbender felt three taps in the ground. They were coming from Zuko’s tent. He wanted her attention. “Perfect” she whispered and bent a small tunnel leading from his tent into her stone fortress. She smiled the warmth of the firebender drew closer.

Poking his head out of the small tunnel he smiled to see Toph laying on her side, picking her nails casually. “Good evening Melon Lord.” Zuko smiled when she returned his greeting with a small head bow.

Sitting up Toph crossed her legs beneath her. “So what brings you here this fine evening Fire Lord Sparky?” She smirked when his heart increased. Was he blushing? She hoped so!

Across from her Zuko took a deep breath. “I want to tell you one thing before anything else.” His heart race was increasing and his palms began to heat up as he placed them over his knees. “For a while now all I could think of was you. And knowing that I almost lost you made me realise how important you are to me Toph. I am in love with you.” Closing his eyes, Zuko held his breath.

She wanted to laugh at his awkwardness, she really did! But Toph just smiled like a dumbass in silence before reaching her hand toward the man shaking with nerves before her. “I love you too Zuko.” She gently grasped onto his scarred check and stroked her thumb along the ridges. He exhaled and smiled opening his eyes to see her beaming at him, her eyes he swore were staring at him.

Once Zuko had placed his hand on hers over his scar she leaned forward to him, her hair brushing against his nose and he chuckled as she was still smiling. “Then referring back to your earlier confession. Do I get you heated enough to want to date me?” He began to smirk when her lips pouted, she didn’t like being teased and he knew that.

Using her free hand, the blind woman gave Zuko a gentle punch on his arm and nodded slowly. “Yeah, you’ll do.” Her voice was snarky but she still held his face close to hers.

Tilting the woman’s head up Zuko smiled as he pressed their lips together, heat forming between them. Agni she’s perfect. He thought as their lips began to mesh together, his hands sliding from their perch upon his knees onto hers, snaking their way up her thighs then to her hips.

Feeling the pounding of the man’s heart Toph pulled away from their kiss, her milky eyes looking to his face. “Now, be a gentleman and get out so I can sleep. We’ve got to get up at dawn and it’s hard enough for me as it is.” Her aggressive whisper made the firebender let out an undignified whine and she smirked. “Fine you can stay here but just for sleeping!”  
Happy with the compromise Zuko lay beside the woman as she reclined into the dirt, his hands wrapping protectively around her waist. “As you wish Lady Beifong.” His amber eyes watched as the earthbender quickly attached herself to his neck with a hard bite. “Ow! Hey! That was harder than last time.”  
Clapping a hand to the man’s mouth Toph scowled. “Keep it down shit for brains. I don’t think waking the whole camp is a good idea.” She sighed and rolled onto her back, feet raised by a piece of stone. “I warned you that I’d bite you before, not my fault you can’t take it.” Edging closer the Zuko’s warm body she began to smile. “Now sleep before I really kick you out.”  
With a small huff of hot air, the firebender rest his head onto the grass beneath his head and closed his eyes, grip still tight on Toph’s waist as they began to sleep. Their bodies slowly becoming more entwined as they moved within their dreaming state.  
A loud banding on the stone door to Toph’s fortress made her jump up startled, the firebender beside her had a hand raised with fire ignited in his palm, the heat obvious as her body was close. “What is it Katara?!” She yelled before yawning and rubbing her eyes.  
“It’s time we got moving and no one can find Zuko!” The waterbender sounded panicked, her heart racing as she paced on the other side of the stone.

Flicking her wrist, the earthbender lowered her door and stretched as she walked out into the dim light. “He’s a big boy, can take care of himself.” Her smirk was wide as she felt the Fire Lord crawling beneath her through the tunnel she had made to get back to his tent.

Sweeping the fabric aside Zuko stepped out “I’ve been here the whole time.” He looked at the shocked group as the blind woman tried to hide an outburst of laughter.

Iroh rubbed his stomach “Seems I’m getting rather blind in my old age; he is indeed in his tent.” Everyone laughed at the joke before packing up their things.

Stepping onto the dusty road Aang inhaled deeply. “Seems we’re making better time than planned, Ba Sing Se is likely one day away now!” The chipper monk began to almost march along the path as everyone else cheerfully followed. They passed a few travelling salesmen who greeted them and traded various things before moving on, the Avatar had gained a large sack of peaches and threw them to everyone in the group.

Unaware of the piece of fruit heading her way the earthbender felt a hand pull her aside a fast breeze shot past her ear. “What the hell?!” She gripped onto Sokka who had moved her aside and scowled. “You guys keep forgetting I can’t see! Aang next time yell before throwing something at me.”

“Sorry Toph, it’s easy to forget considering how balanced you are normally.” The monk lowered his head to apologise and the earthbender waved a dismissive hand as she knew what he meant.

The water tribe man slowly released Toph from his grip and shook his head “I still don’t get why you put up with us.”

“Someone has to.” The woman shrugged.

A snigger came from the other side of the man, Suki smiled as he frowned at her. “I think she has a point.” Her voice chortled.

Rolling her blank eyes Toph moved away from the non-benders as they began to hold hands and whisper between one another. Ugh. At least Zuko isn’t like that. She smiled at the idea of her firebender being so different to the others. Huh. My firebender. She mused hiding a wide grin as her head tilted to the floor.

Standing at the large wall of Ba Sing Se the group all sighed in relief when they were greeted by the new Dai Li agents opened the large stone blockade for them, a stone train being held at the station for them. Pilling onto the carriage every sat and waited while earthbenders sent them through to the upper ring.

Once inside the upper ring of the infamous city the friends headed to The Jasmine Dragon for the best tea in the whole of the Earth Nation, let alone the whole world. As Iroh began to pour tea he chuckled. “I can hardly believe it’s been four years since we were all together here. The war seems so much like a distant memory now.” He watched as the whole group began to reminisce about times gone by. He took notice of how much the whole group had changed and aged, he smiled knowing that their distressing youth had not dampened their spirits.

Sitting with her feet on the wooden table Toph leaned back on her makeshift stone chair as Katara sat opposite her. “I need to bring this up, spa day?” She asked cheerfully as Suki and Toph both eagerly nodded.  
Confused by their usually rough earthbender all the men questioned. “Toph likes the spa?!”

The waterbender laughed as Toph shrugged. “Yeah before the war ended we decided to take a girl day, this time Suki can come. Toph actually enjoyed herself. Right?” She poked her friend’s ankle slowly pushing the resting feet from the table.  
Sighing the blind woman nodded once. “It was fun winding up the other patrons and the masseuse.” She waved a hand before standing up. “Better now that never though. I’d got this horrible ache in my shoulder, think I slept on something.” She grinned towards the firebender who knew she had been sleeping over his arm.


	6. Chapter 6

It was nice to be in the familiar place of the Fancy Lady Day Spa as the trio of women all began to change into yellow cotton robes before being escorted to a private room. Surrounded by a flurry of skilled women they had their hands and feet gripped, excluding Toph on the feet part as their spa day began. Pommel stones were used to clear the dead skin from Suki and Katara’s feet while Toph just had her feet soaking in warm water. Their hands being rubbed with a lavender oil as masseuses stretched their calloused palms.

Next came the mud baths. With a surprising amount of excitement Toph led her friends to the mud bath pools and disrobed before jumping into one, her face and hair covered in the thick substance. “Trust you to like this part.” Suki laughed as both she and the waterbender disrobed and sunk into their own baths.

“What can I say? Mud in a spa makes me happy.” The earthbender grinned and lay back, her head resting on the stone ledge. The Kyoshi warrior didn’t argue, it felt amazing to relax in the treated dirt.

The women sighed in unison as the mud on their faces was peeled away and their bodies rinsed with cool water before heading into the sauna to enjoy the hot steam. Kicking her foot into the stone bucket Toph made a hot coal land onto the pile as Katara bent water onto its surface releasing a hissing cloud of vapour. Sitting wrapped in towels the women felt completely at ease with how their day had been spent.

The final stage of the spa day was the application of make-up, furrowing her brow Toph remembered the last time they had come and how cruel the trio of girls had been to her, then she chuckled at their retort to the behaviour of them. Their shocked yelps made the earthbender grin widely and so did the memory of it.

Sitting in a row they all had their own make-up artist working on their faces, Katara had gone for a pale gold eye shadow, complimented with a soft pink lipstick. Suki changing from her usual Kyoshi style decided upon a simple smoke eye effect and no lipstick. Then there was Toph. Being blind she honestly didn’t care but her friends had already decided for her.

Not wanting to upset her friends the blind woman sat an endured the tingling sensation of brush strokes over her face, the feel of something wet touching her top eyelid slid over it. Everything stank way too strong and this made Toph cringe, her hands were being pulled and brushed with another fluid. Is this really worth it? She thought to herself.

When the women finally left the Fancy Lady Day Spa they all made their way back to Iroh’s tea shop, Suki swung her arms around the others and grinned. “We make a pretty interesting trio but I couldn’t ask for better friends.”  
“I know what you mean.” Katara chuckled as her arm wrapped around the Kyoshi warriors’ waist.

Toph huffed before sliding her to join Katara’s. “Yeah we make a dangerous trio!”

Walking around calmly, Zuko had an apron wrapped around his waist as he helped his uncle with serving customers, he’d even managed to convince the others to help as their busiest time came. “You guys are actually pretty good at this.” He smiled at the exhausted duo as they slumped in the kitchen.

“I don’t understand how you enjoy this so much.” Sokka gasped. “It’s no question you and Iroh are related!”

Stretching his arms forward the monk smiled “I’m just glad the girls aren’t seeing us like this, the mighty Avatar and Southern Water Tribe Warrior exhausted form two hours of serving tea.” The group of men laughed as Iroh entered the kitchen.

“The shop has quietened down now. Feel free to help yourselves to cakes as payment.” The old man stroked his beard smiling as the others eyes lit up.

They four of them sat around one of the tables and began eating the sweet cakes that Iroh had special ordered for their arrival, his ginseng tea filled the air with its subtle fragrance. The sound of someone clearing their throat made the group turn to the door, eyes widening at the sight before them.

Standing in the door way was Suki and Katara, their smiles wide as their respective partners beamed over at them. “Oh would you just let me in already!” Toph’s agitated voice came from behind the women as she began to shove past them. Her feet stopping when the escalated heart rate of Zuko caught her attention.

“Welcome back ladies.” Iroh waved. “You are just in time for some ginseng tea!”

As the three women joined the table Toph couldn’t focus on anything except the erratic beat of the Fire Lord’s heart, sitting beside him she felt an intense heat radiating from his hands as he placed a palm to the small of her back. Why the hell is Sparky so hot right now? She couldn’t figure out what had gotten him worked up and then her heart slumped at the thought of him being attracted to her friends. They were obviously beautiful with the constant compliments being muttered to them by their partners. A twisting envy caught in the pit of her stomach.

Aang raised his cup to the group. “Here’s to having a safe arrival to Ba Sing Se.” He smiled as the group toasted to their arrival and chance to relax.

The evening drew near and clearing the table Iroh explained that the building they had stayed in during the war had been destroyed and their lodgings were now included into his shop for their leisure. The group began to swap tales of how they spent their day, Sokka exaggerating all the details as usual about how many people he’d served and how well he had helped.

Zuko frowned at the Water tribe man “Yeah and that’s why you and Aang were slumping in the kitchen after two hours wanting a break.” Everyone laughed except for the earthbender, her mind distracted by repeated betraying thoughts, the gentle rub of the firebenders hand on her back was the final straw.

Toph snapped. “Ugh I’m going out!” She shot up and stormed out of the tea shop leaving her friends and their shocked expressions behind her. Her heavy feet stomping through the city as she neared the rubble which was once their lodging.

In the tea shop Katara and Suki swapped concerned looks. Aang and Sokka had nearly jumped out of their skin and Zuko did nothing but watch as the woman had left, his head still turned to the door. “What the hell was that about?” He murmured.

Letting out a long sigh Katara smiled. “I get it.”

Suki added, “She went through a lot today.”

The monk cocked his head “I thought the spa day was supposed to relax her?”

Sokka frowned. “That’s a funny kind of relaxed!”

Lifting her hand, the waterbender shook her head. “Look I wasn’t going to tell you but the last time we had a spa day here three girls decided they’d pick a fight with Toph.”

The men stared as the Water Tribe man shrugged. “That’s nothing she can’t handle though?” He responded.

“Normally no, however she’d actually enjoyed being made up and these girls dragged her figuratively back through the mud.” Pausing Katara thought about what’d she would say next, “Toph may be tough like her element but she does want to feel attractive at times too.” The woman frowned. “I didn’t say a thing got it?!”

A haunting realisation hit the Fire Lord as he heard what Katara had said. “She’s feeling insecure?” Sokka mused. “Our Toph?”

Aang laughed, “I guess even the mightiest of earthbenders need some love too. It probably didn’t help that she wasn’t being complimented on how she looked.” His smile faded.

Clenching tight fists Zuko stood up, his form disappearing from the shop before anyone could question him. “I’m so fucking stupid.” He muttered angrily as he searched for the earthbender. “Where are you?”

Bending some rubble away Toph crept inside the collapsed building, her hands trailed alone the cracked walls. “This isn’t me.” She sighed as tears stung her eyes. “Don’t you dare fucking cry.” Her voice sad rather than angry, sitting on the floor her own body betrayed her as a stream of tears fell down her soft rose tinted cheeks, pale green eye liner now smudging and her hand wiping vigorously at the red lip stain, it now smearing across her jaw line.

The firebenders pace increased, his eyes scanning all the buildings he came to for any sign of the blind woman, the black bun, her green clothes, the slight catch of her beautiful eyes. Seconds to minutes and minutes to an hour. Panting for breath as Zuko stopped from what became a run he glanced over to a semi demolished building, his eyes spotting the misshapen rocks which formed an entrance. “Toph!”

Feeling someone closing in the earthbender pulled some rubble around her, not wanting to be seen in her current state. “Don’t.” She whispered as a hand reached for her pile of stone safety. “Please.” Eyes had now stained her face as each piece of stone, dirt and earth was pulled away.

Panting the Fire Lord dragged each stone with all his might away from the pile before him. “Toph let me in!” His voice was loud, small flames licking at his lips with each exhale.

Having enough Toph flicked her wrists sending the rock scattering around the room, her face glaring up to where the firebender would be. “Happy now?!” She yelled forcing herself to stand. “I let you in!” Eyes red from crying the woman sniffed.

“Oh Toph-” Zuko began before his eyes saw the woman’s face, two clear porcelain streaks tore through her rouge, the smear of her lip stain almost resembling blood over her jawline and the green liner dripped down her sockets. His heart skipped.

Still scowling the earthbender sighed. “I know. What a mess!” She through her hands up in exasperation.

Swallowing hard the Fire Lord reached out and gripped his hands onto the woman’s hips pulling her closer. “Agni Toph.” His heart raced again. “I thought you looked attractive before but now-”

Trying to push the man away Toph glared. “But now what?!”

“You are beautiful.” He whispered slowly, his lips brushing against the woman’s ear, hands now heating up as he held onto her.

Shaking hands gripped into the back of the man before her as Toph thought on Zuko’s words. ‘you are beautiful.’ The woman felt a shiver go down her spine. “Do you mean it?”

Lifting a hand to Toph’s chin the man tilted her face to his. “You’re the one who knows if I’m lying.” The woman chuckled as his thumb ghosted over her bottom lip, some stain now coating him.

A smile began to form on Toph’s face as she kissed the thumb touching her. “That I do.” With closed eyes she head-butted Zuko’s chest gently. “But tell anyone about this and I’ll make you wish you were dead.”

The pair shared a long laugh before slowly embracing in a warm hold, their bodies pressed almost flat to one another. How much time has passed? Zuko thought, his eyes looking around for any signs of light, glimpses of stars outside brought reality back. “We should head back. It’s already dark.”

Rolling her milky eyes, the earthbender smugly replied “Oh is it?” She felt the man sigh into her hair in what was a small laugh. “Or we could spend the night here.” The woman mumbled as Zuko began to pull her along. She didn’t want to face the others while she looked as she did.

Turning the firebender smiled. “We can head back at sunrise. The only one who’ll be up will be uncle anyway.” He squeezed the hand of his earthbender as she made a few kicks into the dirt, a stone bed formed along with some sandstone pillows. Zuko felt his body heat up. He’d slept next to Toph many times but had never shared a bed with her.

Toph slowly pulled her hand away from the firebenders, his heat beginning to actually burn. “Don’t get your hopes up Sparky. I do have some morels.” Her face however flushed at the idea of them sharing an intimate night together.

Nodding Zuko walked towards the makeshift stone bed. “Doesn’t look like it’ll be that comfy.” Lowing himself onto it he found that Toph was morphing it to his body shape like she had in her stone fortress the night previous. “On second thoughts.” Zuko smiled and patted beside him.

Obliging to the man Toph settled herself beside him, her back pressing into his chest, the warmth surging throughout the woman’s body. “Goodnight Zuko.”

“Goodnight my beautiful Toph.” He whispered as they began to settle. His hands wrapping around as he pulled them closer together.


	7. Chapter 7

And uncomfortable shaking had awoken the sleeping earthbender as Zuko’s warm hand was on her shoulder. “It’s sunrise, we’d better head back and get you cleaned up.”

She yawned and stretched. Fucking firebender body clock. She cursed but shrugged at the familiar feeling of cracked make up covering her face. “Alright.”

The walk back to the Jasmine Dragon felt long as the couple were some of the few people wandering the upper ring at this early hour. Zuko had his hand firmly yet softly holding onto the earthbender’s despite her many protests, she couldn’t argue when he suggested it was just a kind gentleman leading a poor blind girl home. In fact, it made for a rather entertaining trip as she feigned being defenceless whenever they passed someone.

When they finally reached the tea shop they were relieved to see no one in the kitchen except Iroh who just smiled at them as he continued to brew some green tea. Toph was grateful that no questions were asked about how she looked and stood at the sink, hands pulling water up to her face.

Zuko began to wet a cloth and wrung it of access water before gently placing it to the earthbenders cheek, he chuckled when she jumped at the warm wet touch. “You are completely missing all the makeup Toph, let me help you.” To his surprise she closed her eyes and stood stone still. His hands gently began to wipe away any evidence of the makeup and her crying, after a few minutes he patted her face dry with a clean towel. “There, sort of back to your old self.”

Raising a brow Toph asked. “Sort of?” She was curious what he meant by that.

“Well, you look best covered in some amount of dirt and a perfectly clean face just isn’t you.” He smiled and kissed her forehead. “But I’ll enjoy the rare sight.” He jested before they both walked out into the large tea room.

Their friends had all awoken by this point and all stared at the pair who were still holding hands. Sokka’s jaw dropped with some incoherent mumbling while Katara and Suki smiled knowingly at each other. The Avatar however just glared. “Where the hell have you two been?”

Toph shrugged. “Around, just not here.”

Zuko stifled a laugh as he looked at their friends. “We were over at your old lodgings, seems even Toph gets sentimental.” He winced when the floor shifted into a point beneath his foot.

With a sigh Aang began to smile. “Well I’m glad to see the two of you made up!” He walked over and patted them both on the shoulder.

“Iroh said you’d probably be back in the morning so we woke up early to try and catch you out.” Suki spoke between mouthfuls of food. “Seems we weren’t early enough.”

Toph who was now laying against the young firebenders side shrugged. “Waking up next to a firebender means up with the sun. Not our fault you are too incompetent to actually wake up.”

Zuko took note of how the woman leaned on him and adjusted to her. “Uncle?” He turned to face the old man. “How long will you be staying in Ba Sing Se?”

The old man stroked his beard in thought. “I think I’ll spend six months here then return during the colder months.” He smiled and sipped his steaming tea. “What about you Lord Zuko?”

The firebender sighed. “I’ll have to return to the Fire Nation tomorrow. I’ve been away for almost two weeks now.” The hand supporting his weight was quickly covered with one of Toph’s as he glanced down at her.

Aang smiled. “Appa and I could help you get back, I asked the air acolytes to fly him here with Momo a few days after we left.” As though by magic a loud thud sounded outside the tea shop and a loud roar ripped through the hall.

Katara laughed as an excited lemur flew into the room and into Zuko’s lap. “Looks like they’re right on time!”

Everyone laughed. Then Sokka piped up. “What’s going on with you two?” He gestured at the overly comfortable couple leaning on each other at the table. “One minute Toph is mad the next she comes back like a wide mouth bull frog!”

Suki hit her boyfriend on the back of his head. “You are too dense at times.” She remarked.

“Ow hey!” The man scowled. “Does no one else think it’s odd how oogie they are?”

Katara and Aang both laughed at his words. “I remember when you used to say that about us.” The waterbender mused gently placing her head to the monk’s shoulder.

“Yeah but I got used to that.” He gestured to the oogie pair again, “But this is new, confusing and just weird!”

Both the Kyoshi warrior and waterbender laughed while Aang sighed. “It isn’t really that new Sokka.” The monk smiled when Toph let out a content sigh.

The Fire Lord began to pet the lemur on his lap. “I think flying back would be better sooner than later. I have some things I want to ask my council as well.” The lemur chirped happily while being stroked.

Iroh smiled as he finished his tea. “I can help you pack; the council did ask for some of my special brew tea upon your return.” The old man smiled when his nephew nodded, still holding the young earthbender in his arm.

The water tribe man sulked and stuffed some food into his mouth, cheeks bulging as he chewed. Suki’s hand was now resting in his lap as she smiled. “Well if it’s tomorrow you need to head back why don’t we attend the festival at the Earth King’s Palace? I’m sure King Kuei and Bosco would love to see us!”

The earthbender sat up and looked at the group. “A festival? With fireworks?” She smirked at Sokka “That means I can deafen Snoozles again.”

Swallowing his mouthful of food Sokka scowled “Oh no not this time! Not falling for that ever again.” He turned to his sister for help and she just shrugged at him, his face dropping as he continued to eat.

The group all joined in a shared laughter before helping tidy up their mess and setting up the tables for the festival, the Avatar had already hoped to partake in it and arranged for decorations to be delivered to the Jasmine Dragon ready. Iroh approved as it would help encourage new customers to join his already lucrative business.

The day passed with laughter and little arguments about what to put where, Zuko was enjoying seeing his friends relax and smiled when they asked for his input. His eyes often caught glimpses of Toph secretly trying the snacks as she put them out and he just grinned wider.

An hour before the festival was set to start and the tea shop was bustling with excited chatter from patrons and their awe inspired sighs at the decorations which had been displayed. The Fire Lord was clearing a table when a familiar voice came to his ears. “Hello again Li.” He looked up to see Jin taking a seat at the table he was supposed to be cleaning.

The firebender bowed “Hello Jin, it is good to see you.” He gave her a soft smile and continued to wipe the table clean, his uncle now walking over to the table. “Uncle, a green tea for Jin please.” Zuko bowed a second time before stepping away and his uncle bowed before heading to the kitchen.

Grabbing hold of the man’s wrist Jin smiled up at him “I missed you.” She sighed, “And I know who you really are, Fire Lord Zuko.” Her face tilted up sadly as he turned to look down at her.

Letting out a sigh the firebender sat on the chair next to the woman “I didn’t want to hurt you so I hid myself. My uncle too.” His amber eyes looked away when the woman pouted.

“Oh I’m not upset, I just wished you’d have come back sooner. I’m happy you’re here for the festival though. Perhaps we can go and then see the lights again?” She leaned closer to the young man and threaded her arms around one of his. “It was so lovely last time and I’d like to make up for lost time.”

Zuko tensed. His eyes looking around the room for help, he spotted Toph who was leaning on a wall and he eagerly began to tap his foot under the table hoping she’d feel the vibrations. “I actually have plans Jin.” He said flatly trying to pull away. Three taps!

Lifting her head, the earthbender began to walk over to the distressed tapping, her hands pushed in front of her as she cracked all her fingers. “What’s up Sparky? I could feel you tapping away louder than a platypus-bear.” Toph tilted slightly to the side as the body of the woman became clearer to her. “Oh, hi I’m Toph. Greatest earthbender of all time and original metalbender.” She extended a hand and grinned.

Letting go of the young man Jin smiled back. “Hello I’m Jin. I met Zuko years ago and was just inviting him out with me tonight.” She placed a hand back onto the firebenders arm. “But he still hasn’t given me an answer.”

Toph smirked back at Zuko. “Come on Sparky, give the young woman an answer. Women won’t wait forever you know.” She patted his other shoulder which heated under her touch.

“I’m afraid I can’t go with you Jin. I have already arranged to take Lady Toph Beifong to the festival.” He smiled as the woman let go and began to glare at Toph. The earthbenders grip on him began to dig into his shoulder and he smirked up at her. “But please enjoy the tea free of charge Jin, as an apology.”

Just then Iroh returned and placed the tea pot and cup on the table. “Of course Miss Jin, please take this and enjoy it.” He looked at his nephew who was walking away rolling his shoulder as Toph chuckled, his sigh happy.

Jin glared as the pair walked away, her fingers wrapping around the cup as she took a slow sip. I’ll just have to meet you at the festival Zuko. She thought to herself before continuing to drink hew tea.

Evening came and Toph was stuck in Katara’s room with Suki as they wrestled a kimono onto her, the tight waist sash tied perfectly behind her. “And you’re sure I can’t wear my wraps beneath this?” She asked, feeling the silk fabric across her bare skin, the base of her skirt gently brushing against the top of her feet.

The other two women laughed. “Sorry but that’s the tradition. We’ve both put up with it the last few years, now it’s your turn!” Katara almost sang as they finished applying a red headband into the earthbenders’ tied hair.

Suki took a step back and smiled “You almost look like a Fire Nation royal.” The Kyoshi warrior looked at Katara and they both grinned.

Toph rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Just because I look royal doesn’t mean anything. I’m a Beifong remember but I still prefer dirt to makeup.” She smiled a little as the fabric finally settle around her body.

Katara shook her head. “You’re going to be a lady tonight so help me.” The waterbender began to finish adjusting her own and Suki’s kimono before inhaling and long breath. “Okay, we’re perfect.” Grabbing the two other women by their hands she began to drag them with her out of the Jasmine Dragon to join with her brother and Aang.

The monk turned and beamed at the sight before him “Wow! You all look pretty amazing. Even Toph pulls it off!” Aang laughed when the blind woman punched his arm. “Come on, we better get going before we miss the earthbender show!”

Rolling his eyes Sokka sighed. “We watch it every year and it’s always the same. Can’t we just sit and enjoy the food this time?” A loud stomach rumble came from the water tribe man as everyone began laughing at him.

Coming through the large door of the tea shop Iroh and his nephew made their way to the group, the old man wearing a subtle dark green robe while Zuko wore a smart green two-piece outfit, his hair tied back into a traditional bun. “Sorry about that, I needed to make some adjustments. I’m not as streamlined as I used to be.” Iroh laughed as he patted his stomach.

Pressing his thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose Zuko let out a long exaggerated sigh. “Yes uncle, now can we please go. It’s bad enough everyone had to wait for us.” Lifting his head slowly the firebender spotted Toph leaning against Appa, her hair pulled out of her face completely exposing her blind eyes to the world and his heart jumped.

Feeling the jolt, the earthbender turned her face and grimaced at the approaching group, her eyes staring blankly at them. “Can we get this over with? I want to get out of this thing as soon as possible.” Toph gently tugged at the collar of her kimono, the material was rubbing on her skin irritably now.


	8. Chapter 8

The festival was loud, Toph could barely hear herself think as crowds of people flocked to get a view of the Avatar and his hero group. “I fucking hate people.” She muttered as the crowds finally dispersed, the group were now sitting with King Kuei and Bosco as vendors brought food to their table.

Stuffing his mouth Sokka eagerly devoured all the meals placed before him while the others patiently chewed and swallowed, Aang making sure to politely decline any meals containing meat. “I am so glad to have everyone together for this year festival.” The King smiled as the group nodded.

Zuko shifted and placed a single foot to the floor. Three taps. He waited when a response came and leaned forward to see Toph at the end of the table, her legs bent beneath her as she tried to get comfortable. Leaning to his uncle the firebender whispered. “I don’t think Toph is too happy here.”

Looking down Iroh nodded when the woman shifted. “King Kuei.” He began, “While we enjoy being in your presence may I suggest letting the younger people go enjoy the festival at their own discretion?” The older man smiled. “And perhaps we could play some Pai Sho?”

Nodding his head King Kuei clapped his hands as the vendors stopped coming with food, Sokka whined, then the man stood. “Please friends, go enjoy the festival.” Bowing he and Iroh departed the table leaving the others to do as they wanted.

Taking the opportunity Suki grabbed hold of her boyfriend’s wrist and began to drag him away from the table still layer with various meals. “Come on you. I saw a large platypus-bear toy and you’re going to win it for me!” The Kyoshi warrior smirked when Sokka straightened himself and suddenly became her chivalrous hero.

Aang helped Katara stand as they too began to make their way to the festival’s busiest part, their forms merging into the large crowds. Lifting himself from his seat Zuko stepped toward Toph and held out a hand to her. “Come with me.” He smiled as the woman took his hand.

As the pair moved through the crowds Toph could feel the warmth of the hand in hers, “Where are we going?”

“Away from the crowds, I don’t like how they’re looking at you.” Zuko replied, his grip tightening around the woman’s hand as they walked.

Shrugging the earthbender followed, her hand beginning to sweat. “Hang on a second.” Pulling her hand away Toph felt a large crowd surround Zuko, her body being shoved away from the man. As she tried to move her way toward him however two hands grabbed onto her wrists and began to pull her away. “Wait? The fuck?!”

“Shut it you blind bitch.” The woman snapped, her grip tightening around the earthbenders wrists. “The Fire Lord is going to be a little busy dealing with those fans of his, meanwhile I’ll be busy with you.” The woman’s voice was barely more than a whispered but Toph recognised it. Jin.

As the women made their way to a quiet alley, away from the crowds Toph slipped her wrists away from Jin. “So what do you want?” She asked, her arms crossed.

Stepping closer to the earthbender the woman glared. “I want you to disappear.” She replied flatly, her hands reaching behind her back slowly before pulling out a slightly damp cloth. “And this will help.” With a quick forward step Jin had palmed the cloth to Toph’s face and tried her best to withstand the sharp pain of rock digging into her feet.

“Excuse me I’m sorry.” Zuko stepped through the crowd, his eyes searching for his earthbender when Aang came into view. “Aang!” He shouted as the monk turned. “Hey have you guys seen Toph? We got separated and she just vanished.” His face dropped when the monk and waterbender shook their heads.

As the three of them searched the festival, soon being joined by Sokka and Suki, “I don’t get it. How do you lose Toph?” The water tribe warrior remarked. “And how the hell has she not found you?”

The feeling of worry was building in Zuko’s gut, “That’s what I’m worried about.” The man began to clench his fists tightly, sparks flickering from them. “Where the hell is she!?” His voice became louder as a flare of heat erupted from his hands.

“Whoa watch it Zuko!” Aang yelled, his hands working quickly to extinguish the man’s hands. “We’ll find her or she’ll find us. This is Toph, she probably needed a break from all the noise.”

Sokka nodded adding, “Yeah we all know how she sees things. All these people must be a headache.” He placed his hand on the firebenders shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze.

Letting out a short sigh Zuko looked up to see Jin making her way towards their group, “This is just I need(!)” He groaned when the woman waved at them. His face relaxed as he smiled and bowed to her. “Good evening Jin.”

“Good evening Fire Lord Zuko.” Jin responded cheerily while bowing. “I was hoping we could spend some time together after so long?” She looked up hiding a smirk behind a paper fan.

Katara stepped beside the Fire Lord and whispered. “We’ll keep looking for Toph, don’t let her get to you.” She then smiled as the man nodded, his figure disappearing into the crowd while the others continued their search.

Struggling Toph found that she couldn’t feel anything beneath her, she was tied with rope and dangling like a dolphin-fish. Unable to bend anything Toph began to panic, “What the fuck is going on?!” She barked hoping someone was near. “Where the fuck am I?!” Silence.

A half hour passed and the earthbender had stopped trying to free herself, the ropes had rubbed at her wrists and ankles to the point of bleeding and she dangled in silent sobbing. “I didn’t think it would take so little time to break you oh mighty earthbender.” A male voice. “When someone requested my services I didn’t think I’d be getting revenge of the people who removed me from the Dai Li.”

Toph snapped her eyes open. “Long Feng?” She blinked the tears away and snarled. “Let me fucking go!” Once again the woman began to writhe in her restrains, more blood flowing down her body as the wounds opened up.

The man reached his hand up and gripped into the woman’s throat. “Don’t go doing something stupid. My employer wants you alive.” Long Feng released the woman again as she stilled. “That’s better.”

“What does Jin want with me?” She glared to where her captor was standing.

Long Feng laughed. “Jin? No she is an outsourced idiot!” He began to walk in circles around the woman, his hand occasionally tugging on the rope suspending her. “It is someone you know, a woman raised with the Fire Lord.”  
The blind woman let out a long sigh. “Mai.”

“She is smart.” A female voice came, Jin had entered the room and approached them, her cold hands squeezing Toph’s chin. “Shame we have to give you to her and after your friends spent so long looking for you. But don’t worry, I kept Zuko busy.”

With a quick flick of her head Toph bit the hand holding onto her face. “How long have I been here?!” She demanded.

After a quick outburst of pain Jin stepped back. “It’s already morning, your friends gave up after three hours. So sad.”

“Fuck.” Toph whispered, her hands and feet now going numb from blood loss. With a wave of her hand both Jin and Long Feng left the room, the large wooden door slamming behind them leaving Toph to dangle alone once again, her blood congealing on the floor below her.

As the sun rose Zuko found he hadn’t slept. His eyes sore and red from rubbing them throughout the night. Stepping into the large tea room he saw all his friends were also awake, their eyes as sore and red as his own. “Still nothing?” He asked, the last shred of hope leaving him as they shook their collective heads.

Iroh walked into the room carrying a tray of tea, the smell of camomile filling the air as he placed it to the table. “Drink some calming tea, you’ve all had a long night. I’ve contacted the Dai Li and they are searching for her now.” He began to pour the drinks when Momo came soaring into the room, his frantic screeching made everyone wince.

Lading onto the Avatar’s shoulder he began to flap his arms. “What is it Momo?” Aang asked, his eyes looking to a small piece of parchment tied to his tail. “Huh, what is this for?” Removing it from the lemur the monk read the paper. “Avatar, I saw someone sneaking off with the earthbender. They took her to Lake Laogai. Sincerely, an old friend.”

The air stiffened when Zuko glared at them, his hands clenched tightly into fist of brightly glowing fire. “Damn it!” He made his way to the door when Aang grabbed his shoulder. “Don’t Aang. I need to know who did this!”

“I’m-” The monk shook his head. “We’re coming with you.” He smiled when his friends face softened, then blowing his whistle Appa landed with a thud onto the ground at the base of the tea shop steps. Climbing on quickly the group ascended and directed themselves towards the lake.

Meanwhile Toph still dangling felt a cool liquid touch her lips, she swallowed as water was splashed at her face from a distance, “Thank you” She whispered, voice cracking.

A hand gently touched the side of the earthbender’s face. “Can’t have you dying here can I?” Toph stiffened at the sound of Mai’s voice, her hand now turning into a grip on her cheek.

Attempting to pull away the blind woman roared in pain. “FUCK!” The rope dug into her wrists and reopened her wounds, fresh blood flowing down her arms. “Why are you doing this? You’re not cruel!”

“Azula helped me work things out.” Mai retorted, her hand pulling away from the earthbenders face. “And she lovingly pointed out that you caused Zuko and I to separate.”

Toph stayed silent, her mind concentrating to control the pain spreading through her body, the occasional drop of water being touched to her lips. “So what? I go back to the fire nation with you and kill me there?”

Mai snorted. “No I’ll kill you here. Just not yet.” Her monotone voice almost echoed through Toph’s head. “Enjoy dangling here for a few more hours. I’ll be back later for target practice.” The cold tip of a blade pressed against the earthbenders chest.

“What the fuck did Azula do to you?” Toph voice was barely a whisper as the woman pierced the knife a few centimetres into her chest. “FUCK YOU MAI!” The earthbender screamed as fresh blood seeped down her torso.

Silence as Mai withdrew the knife and walked away, the usual slam of a wooden door made it clear that Toph was once again alone, biting her tongue she sobbed, tears stinging as they hit her new wound.

Sitting in a stone room the black haired woman sighed. “How long before my carriage arrives Long Feng?” Mai looked up at the man as he bowed. “I want to be out of here by tonight.”

“It will only be a few more hours Lady Mai.” His response was as emotionless as her question and he sat opposite her. “When will you be practicing with your knives?”

“In an hour. I’m having them sharpened by Jin.” The woman turned away and straightened out her sleeves before reaching for a cup of tea. Her face unchanging despite its bitter taste. I miss Iroh’s tea. She thought still drinking.

On the outskirts of the lake Appa landed, the people on his back clambering off. “Thanks for the ride buddy, go hide somewhere while we inspect the area.” Aang smiled petting his bison’s head before it disappeared over the hill side. “Right, let’s go.”

An hour had passed and Jin returned the knives to her Lady before opening the large wooden door. Toph’s body jolted when a knife flew past her ear. “Damn, I do need practice.” Mai’s cold voice came before she threw another blade, this one scratching the earthbenders leg.

“Mai! Stop this!” Toph shouted, her eyes searching hopeless in darkness for any sign of help. Her feet had gone completely numb. A sharp pain made her tense when a blade sliced at her left side, warm blood trickling down her thigh. “Please! Stop!”  
A short laugh as Mai approached. “The mighty Toph Beifong pleading? Oh how spoiled am I?” Flicking her wrist, the woman pressed a knife to the earthbender’s throat. “Why should I stop?”

Swallowing dryly before replying Toph grimaced. “Because you’re better than this.”

Using her drawn knife Mai dragged the sharp edge down the earthbenders chest, between her breasts before pulling it away. “You don’t know what I’m like. What I’d do for Zuko!”  
“I know well enough he wouldn’t want this.” Toph began to smirk before the back of Mai’s hand slapped across her left cheek.

Jin shut the door once Mai had gotten close to the earthbender, she didn’t want to see the woman tortured. Her heart racing when a loud thud echoed ahead of her, followed by a large blast of orange fire. “Shit.”


	9. Chapter 9

Bursting through a large stone wall Zuko and Aang stormed toward the earth kingdom woman, the firebenders hands drawn back ready to throw a punch. “Where the fuck is Toph?!” His voice flaring in the same fire as his hands.

The Avatar extended his staff toward the same woman, his eyes focused on her features. “Tell us Jin.”

Collapsing onto her knees the woman began to cry. “I’m sorry! I was paid to kidnap her! I didn’t know this would happen!” Glancing up Jin saw both their faces harden as they feared the worst. “Down the stairwell, large wooden door. I’m sorry!”

Lowering himself to her level Aang placed a hand to her shoulder. “Thank you.” The monk grabbed hold of Zuko before making their way in the direction the woman had told them.

Please be okay! Please be okay! Zuko repeated to himself, heart thumping in his chest as they neared the large wooden door. A shrill scream made the men freeze.

“AHHH!” Toph felt a knife plunge into the sole of her left foot, the pain bringing fear back into her mind. “STOP! STOP IT!”

A large crash from the wooden door being flung to the floor made Mai turn, leaving the knife inside the earthbender’s foot. “Zuko!” She grinned when the men entered, their eyes drawn instantly to Toph’s bloody body suspended by tight ropes.

Charging at the woman Zuko roared a bright orange flame “Mai what the fuck are you doing?!” His extinguished fist slamming into her cheek as she hit the floor, the sound of cracking bone echoing around them.

At that moment Aang jumped forward and placed himself between the two Fire Nation nobles. “Stop! This isn’t how you want to do this!” He barked at Zuko who panted. “Get Toph down, I’ll deal with Mai.”

Wriggling her foot, the blade slowly fell to the floor, the clattering brought the firebender’s attention back to her as she gave a weak laugh. “Hey Twinkletoes, hey Sparky.” She sighed in relief as the tension holding her body up was released, she had been caught in warm hands.

“Mai, you will never be a free person in Fire Nation!” Zuko’s amber eyes narrowed on the woman who was being held down by the Avatar’s earthbending, her cheek clearly broken and bruised as she glared at him.

Just then the others had rushed into the room, Suki had restrained Jin while Sokka ran to aid Aang in handling the Fire Nation woman. Katara made her way swiftly to Toph who had passed out from blood loss and exhaustion. “We need to get her to the surface! She needs to heal in a large body of water!”

Nodding the firebender began to run with Toph cradle in his arms to the surface, Katara followed quickly behind them. Once they reached the top of the lake, Zuko lowered himself and Toph into the cool water, healing motions circling around them as the waterbender moved her wrists slowly.

“Please be okay…” Zuko whispered as he rocked the earthbender’s body, the cuts slowly closing up as they remained submerged, her blood being washed away. Her shallow breaths became stronger when the firebender heated his hands gently around her.

A whole week had passed and Toph woke with a jolt “No!” She screamed clutching her head, the feeling sharp pain spread up her left leg, the feel of bandages wrapped around her body. “What happened? Where am I?! PLEASE!”

Clearing her throat Katara sighed. “It’s okay Toph. You’re safe.” She smiled when the earthbender began to relax. “We have to stop seeing each other like this. This time you’ve been out for a whole week!” Her hands gently placed themselves onto Toph’s she squeezed reassuringly.

“A week?” The blind woman began to smile. “Yep. Not even bleeding out can kill me.” Her small chuckle was met with a sigh from the waterbender when a knock at the door made her jump.

Entering the room Zuko smiled from ear to ear. “Toph!” He rushed to her side, gently embracing her as Katara stepped away. His warm hands wrapping carefully around her tender frame as tears rolled from his cheek onto her shoulder. “Please forgive me.” He whispered softly between a choking sob.

Wincing in pain Toph slowly wrapped her arms around the firebender, her hands placed softly to his back. “Thank you.” She smiled before her own tears fell down her face. “Thank you for saving me.” Her small laugh made the man lean away. “Though next time be quicker.”

Katara had left the room by the time Zuko had released the woman, his hand gently placed over hers. “We brought you to the Fire Nation after healing you in Lake Laogai.” His eyes glared downward. “Mai has been imprisoned. She will be never come near you again.”

An unforgiving shiver spread up Toph’s spine at the mention of Mai’s name, her hand clenched the silk bedding beneath her. “Zuko.” She inhaled as the man gently kissed her head. “I would like to see her.” She whispered slowly.

“Why? She almost killed you?!” His voice was loud but not violent, “Please Toph, let it be dealt with.” Zuko pleaded as the woman lifted a hand to her face, moving the hair from her eyes.

Moving the hand which the firebender held the woman lifted it to his face and used it to direct her stare. “I want to see her. To show her I am not weak!” She paused, exhaling only when the man nodded, his head turned and kissed her palm, wrist, up her arm.

Zuko stopped placing kisses on the earthbender when he reached her shoulder, his eyes glancing up at the woman before going to pull away. “While you were unconscious I promised Agni that if you awoke I’d marry you.” He watched as Toph’s jaw dropped and let out a small chuckle. “Lady Beifong, will you become my Fire Lady?”

She didn’t need to be touching him to know he was speaking the truth and Toph felt a hard lump form in her throat, swallowing didn’t shift it, her blind eyes searching for something she didn’t know. “Zuko. I almost died. Twice! And you ask me to marry you now?” She waited as he nodded against her shoulder, a small laugh escaped her lungs. “For you I’d almost die a third or fourth time. Marrying you can’t be as bad as that right?”

The firebender smiled before placing his warm lips to Toph’s his fingers grazing up the side of her face and into her hair pulling her closer. Her hands clutching tightly to his robes as they parted. “Fire Lady Toph Beifong. Master earthbender and wife to Fire Lord Zuko.” He smirked. “I like the sound of that.”

Despite not having a lot of energy Toph gave the firebender a small bite to the man’s arm, her smile widened when he gave an exaggerated groan of pain. “Fuck you Sparky.” She sighed as he pulled away from her.

“Not until our wedding night Toph.” The firebender retorted as his smile remained, he noted that the earthbender’s cheeks flushed a bright red and chuckled silently. “I’ll inform my advisers of my plans to marry you this afternoon. Oh and don’t tell anyone before I’ve spoken to the council.”

Nodding her head Toph leaned back onto the bed, her hands spreading over the silken material. “Where am I? What room specifically? Katara only said I was in the Fire Nation but this isn’t a hospital.”

Before leaving the room Zuko turned back and smirked. “You are currently in my bed chamber. I’ve been sleeping in the adjoining antechamber making sure no one comes to disturb you.” His face reddened when the woman threw the covers off herself, she was wrapped in just bandages, placing her feet to the floor she smiled at him.

“Does me being in your bed excite you so much?” She mused when the man’s heartbeat become violent, her toes pressing gently into the stone floor, sending a small jab into the soles of his own feet.

Just then Katara re-entered the room carrying a large basin of water. “Right! You out!” She placed the basin down before shoving the man from the room, her attention drew back to Toph as she bent some water towards her. “How are you feeling?” She asked calmly.

Sitting up and stretching her back the earthbender groaned. “Like death.” She replied bluntly, her hands the only thing not bandaged as she began to unwind the wrappings from her body. “Say Katara,” She paused as the waterbender acknowledged her, “How did you find me?”

“Someone tied a note to Momo’s tail. It was signed ‘Sincerely an old friend’ but we never found out who.” Katara sighed as she floated the glowing water over Toph’s body, her eyes focused on the fading cuts and bruises.

Toph sat in thought, her hands holding her body up as the waterbender attended her wounds. An old friend? Who could have possibly have seen? She thought, not noticing that Katara had stopped treating her.

“Toph?” The waterbender asked, placing a hand to the woman’s forehead.

Lifting her head, the earthbender smiled “Sorry, I was thinking about who the friend could be is all.”

The women spent the next few minutes exchanging idle chatter, Toph had finished getting dressed when a knock came to the door, it opened as Aang walked in with Sokka, Suki and Zuko behind him. “So Toph can withstand death more than once?” The Avatar mused as the blind woman smirked up at him.

Leaning down to Toph the Kyoshi Warrior smiled “I’m glad you’re awake, we were all so worried.” Suki embraced the earthbender in a gentle hug.

“And here I was thinking you’d be out of bed and smashing rocks by now.” Sokka chuckled as he approached her. “Maybe you’re not as strong as you were in our youth.”

Standing up Toph smirked widely. “Still strong enough to kick your ass Snoozles!” She kicked her leg into the floor gently sending the water tribe man stumbling backwards as she laughed.

Clearing his throat to usher silence the Fire Lord stepped forward, his arms folded into his robes. “If you’ll excuse me I need to speak with my council, there is something important I wish to discuss with them regarding my earthbender.” He bowed before leaving the room.

All eyes immediately darted back to Toph, she could feel them staring at her for any clues to what was happening. “His earthbender?” The group asked in unison, their confused chattering made the blind woman grip onto her head.

“Would you all shut up? You’re so loud it’s making me wish I was still unconscious!” Her shut tightly as everyone seemed to calm down, she felt the hand of Katara gently place itself on her shoulder. “He wants to talk to them about something important, once he has an answer he’ll tell you all at dinner.”

Aang sat on the other side of the earthbender, his hands on his lap while his thumbs circled each other. “Well I hope it’s nothing bad he needs to talk to them about. He hasn’t attended any meetings as Fire Lord since we returned here.” The monk lowered his head and sighed.

Straightening himself out Sokka smiled. “But we know he can’t be distracted by you anymore ‘Toph master of earthbending, creator of metalbending’” He mused before adding. “Oh and ‘The one who never dies!’”

The group exaggerated a long groan as Suki chuckled. “You’ve never been good with names, don’t start again now.” She gently kissed the water tribe man’s cheek before they all left the room.

They spent their afternoon in one of the large gardens, the men practicing their hand to hand combat while Suki and Katara kept gushing over how beautiful the scenery was or how cute the turtle-ducks were. Toph leant against a tree, her hair down covering her eyes as she rested. Energy was something she needed to conserve.

Picking up his boomerang the water tribe man groaned “Look! It’s in the wrist movement Aang!” He flicked his arm and threw the weapon across the yard before it came circling back to him. “Now you try again.”

Taking the boomerang, the monk inhaled and threw it, his wrist mimicking Sokka’s movements. “Like that?” He smiled when it circled and headed back to him. “Yeah! I did it! Katara I can now use a boomerang!”

Looking up from the flower crown she was making the waterbender smiled. “Happy now? You’ve only been going on about it for years.” Both Katara and Suki chuckled when the Avatar blushed.

Just as the sun was setting a servant approached the group, her head bowing. “You have been summoned by Fire Lord Zuko to join him in the banquet hall for dinner this evening.”

The group all bowed politely before heading into the building. “What could be happening to require the main hall?” Aang murmured, his hands stretched above his head. The group all shrugged and continued through the palace, before finally stopping before a large stone door.

Toph’s heart began to race, the room behind it was filled with people, hundreds of them. Who the hell is he telling? The whole Fire Nation?! Her face dropped before swallowing her pride and following her friends into the large room. All eyes looked up to where the group were standing. Fuck.


	10. Chapter 10

Standing from his seat Zuko bowed to the group entering. “Welcome friends. Please be seated.” He stayed standing as servants ushered the group into their respected seats, Aang on the Fire Lord’s left followed by Katara on the Avatar’s left. Sokka and Suki were seated next at the next table while Toph was guided to Zuko’s right side, her body gently being pushed into the floor. Once all were seated the firebender clapped his hands as music began to play. “Everyone enjoy.”

Aang stared to where the earthbender was sitting, her body unusually stiff as they ate their meal. Leaning to Katara he whispered. “Why is Toph on Zuko’s right hand? Normally Iroh sits there for these dinners.”

Swallowing a mouthful of tea, she leaned forward to look. “She doesn’t look very comfortable does she? Perhaps Zuko is still worried about her?” Katara sat back and began to eat again, her eyes occasionally glancing to the earthbender.

Fidgeting uncomfortably Toph let out a low groan, her hands wrapped around a warm tea cup as she settled, sipping it slowly. Curse Iroh for not coming back with us. I miss his laughter. She placed the cup back to the table and began to pick at her food, mind wandering as the crowd talked amongst themselves.

The servants soon cleared the emptied plates and brought out large pitchers of wine, pouring them at each table for all guests of drinking age as the Fire Lord once again stood. This time he was smiling, “People of the Fire Nation, dearest friends and esteemed councilmen.” He paused and bowed. “I would like to announce that I have finally chosen to marry.”

The crowd all began to whisper, Aang and his friends all staring at the firebender, their minds working overtime trying to figure out what was going on.

Turning slightly to his right the man gently pulled Toph up from her seat, her hand placed gently into his. Sokka audibly gasped as Suki tried to hush him. “Lady Toph Beifong has agreed to become my wife and this nations’ Fire Lady.” Zuko winced when she bowed and squeezed his hand tightly. “While she is still recovering from her injuries received in the Earth Kingdom we intend to marry soon after her full recovery.”

Everyone in the crowd fell silent, their eyes all watching as their Fire Lord pulled the earthbender closer to his side, his lips gently caressing the skin of her cheek before they both returned to their seats. A formal servant stood and cleared his throat “Long live Fire Lord Zuko. Long live Fire Lady Toph.” Silent for a few moments more before loud cheers, clanking glasses and celebratory yelling almost deafened the earthbender, she refused on principle however to cover her ears.

The rest of the evening was spent flicking between different members of the crowd, Toph had been dragged around by Zuko to meet all the important members of Fire Nation society and then some less important ones. Her body was aching as she slipped away. “I hate formal parties.” She mumbled, rolling her shoulders.

Appearing beside her the familiar forms of people surrounded her. “So this was Zuko’s big announcement?” Aang asked, his hands placed on the earthbenders shoulders.

Sokka shivered. “Does this mean you and Zuko are going to-” He was cut off by a swift punch from Katara as she glared at him. “What? I was going to ask about the ceremony!”

Eying her brother cautiously the waterbender sighed. “Uh huh, sure and Appa can’t fly(!)”

Chuckling the Kyoshi warrior squeezed her boyfriend’s hand. “I’m pretty sure they haven’t figured anything out yet. She’s hasn’t been awake for a day yet.”

“Can you guys just drop it? I’ve had it from everyone in there!” Toph glared as she pointed towards the hall. “I’m tired and going to bed, Sugar Queen my foot is hurting like mad.” The earthbender walked away from the group with Katara following behind closely as they the disappeared in the direction of Zuko’s bed chamber.

Slamming her way past servants the earthbender fell onto the couch in the antechamber, her face buried into the cushions. “Toph?” Katara’s voice whispered as the blind woman lifted her foot, the wound had reopened during the party. The waterbender began to pull some fluid to the woman’s foot, the glowing helped ease the pain.

Lifting her head up Toph sighed. “I’m going to kill Sparky for making me put up with all this high society nonsense.” She glared at nothing as Katara pulled the water away. “But I got to admit, it was interesting feeling all the Fire Nation women’s hearts sinking.” A wide smirk carved its way over Toph’s face.

Katara gently nudged the earthbender who adjusted as she sat beside her. “I’m happy for you Toph. I know Zuko won’t hurt you purposely.” She smiled when her friend nodded. “Besides, a wedding between nations after what happened is going to help this place grow too.”

With a shrug the blind woman grunted, uninterested in the political standing of the arrangement. “All I need to know is Sparky loves me and I love him.” Closing her eyes Toph began to drift into a sleep, her hair falling over her face as she shifted.

Standing up Katara smiled down at her friend and placed on of the throws over her, the black material matching her hair. “Good night future Fire Lady Toph.” She giggled and exited the room, closing the door silently behind her.

A few hours passed and Zuko entered his antechamber, the dark room was silent. “Is she already asleep?” He took a step forward and flinched when a rock cluster cuffed his ankle. “Toph let me go.”

“Damn it, can’t scare you anymore. You used to be fun Sparky.” The woman climbed off the couch and flung the throw aside as she approached the firebender, her hand tightening as the rocks pulled his body lower into the floor until he matched her height.  
The Fire Lord swallowed as the woman leaned toward him, her forehead placed to his. “Toph let me go.” He repeated as the earthbender smirked, with a shrug the man was pushed upward and released. “Thank you.”

Toph walked towards the bed chamber, “Just some revenge for tonight Sparky.” She sat on the bed’s edge patting beside her. “You said in Ba Sing Se that the bed I made wasn’t comfy so I want to try this one with you.” She smirked when the man’s heart jumped and his footsteps came closer.

Stopping in the doorway Zuko sighed. “Agni Toph, you need rest not more damage.” He smiled when the woman shrugged chuckling. “But I don’t think I could spend another minute away from you.” Stepping into the room Zuko closed the doors behind him.

Pulling herself further onto the bed Toph smiled when the firebenders weight hit the mattress, his heartbeat muffled by the fabric. “Don’t get your hopes up Sparky. I still have some morels.” She mused at the revisit to her words from Ba Sing Se as the firebender chuckled embracing her.

Pulling the blind woman close Zuko whispered. “We’ll be married soon and you won’t have that excuse.” His hot breath brushed gently over Toph’s ear, the smell of wine lacing it yet it still sent a shiver down her spine, the firebender pulled his hips closer to the woman’s body, his semi erect cock pressing into the cleft of her covered ass.

“Are you fucking naked?!” The earthbender stiffened when she felt a nod against her cheek, she could feel his body start to heat up against her. “Nope! Get the fuck out! You stink of alcohol!” She tried to pull away but his grip tightened around her. Feeling the pressure grow against her rear Toph snapped, her wrist flicking as a piece of the stone ceiling fell onto Zuko’s head.

Groaning in pain the firebender released the woman, his hands grasping now for his head. “Fuck!” Sitting up Zuko flared up a fire in his hand and looked to see a Toph sized hole through his bed chamber wall. “Fuck…” He sighed and lay back on the bed, his eyes staring blankly to the ceiling where the rock had fallen. “Way to go jerkbender(!)”

Digging her way through the earth Toph finally reached the series of tunnels which made her den in the palace gardens. “What the hell was Zuko thinking?!” She growled bending dirt into his shape and slamming more dirt at it so it broke. “Alcohol and men.” She rolled her eyes and sunk herself into the dirt below her, eyes closing as she once again fell asleep.

The next morning the Fire Lord requested that Aang be summoned to his room and groaned when the monk joked about his late night shenanigans with the earthbender. “Just fix this hole for me before it spreads like wildfire to the other people in the palace.” Zuko rubbed his temples replaying the events of the previous night over in his mind.

“You know,” Aang started. “Despite being injured still Toph is dangerous but not cruel. She’ll forgive you.” He smiled at his friend who nodded slowly.

Breakfast was awkward, Toph was seated once again beside the Fire Lord and presented with a large array of food. “So what’s the plan for today?” Katara asked happily between mouthfuls of food.

Sokka cracked his knuckles “I want to head into the market and see how their weapons are improving with water tribe knowledge!” And before anyone could interject the man was shovelling food into his mouth.

Juggling a handful of peaches Aang smiled. “What about taking Appa for a flight? He needs to see some sky.” Momo jumped up and caught on of the peaches devouring it.

“I think taking Appa out is a great idea, maybe we can visit the Western Air Temple?” Katara asked as she finished her food.

Suki nodded eagerly. “Yes! I still haven’t seen it.” She smiled when the others laughed at her excitement.

Clapping his hands together the Avatar beamed. “Then we have a plan today!”

Toph finished her food and stood, leaving the room in silence. The others turned to Zuko who raised his hand. “Don’t ask.” He deadpanned and the others returned to finishing their meal.

Sitting in the garden beside her den the earthbender leaned backwards on to the mouth of dirt, her eyes staring up into nothing. “Swallow your pride Toph.” She mumbled to herself, kicking the floor she raised the soil and lifted her feet from the floor, her mind now focusing on the sounds around her instead of the vibrations.

Waving his friends goodbye as they left on the sky bison Zuko wandered through the palace, he had been given some treated water for Toph should she need it on her foot, her figure caught his eye when entering the garden, her eyes closed as he approached. “I wanted to apologise for last night.”

Turning her head slowly to the firebender Toph sat up. “Yeah, me too.” Lowing the dirt beneath her feet she winced when the left one touched the ground, her balance thrown as she side stepped. “But first can we get Katara?”

“She isn’t here. They’ve already left for the Wester Air Temple.” The firebender held up the pouch of water. “But she gave me some treated water for you. She said to warm it this time and see if that helps your foot heal.” He watched as the earthbender limped past him.

Leading the way back to the palace Toph winced with each step. “Why isn’t it getting any better? Katara has treated it so much!” Glaring the woman slumped onto a seat and lifted her foot onto her knee.

A servant brought a small clay bowl and poured the water from Katara’s pouch into it, Zuko lifted the bowl and heated his hands until the contents began to warm. “Put your foot in here.” The firebender guided Toph’s foot to the bowl and lowered it into the water. “Too hot?” He asked as she winced.

Shaking her head, the earthbender smiled. “Just the wound.” Closing her eyes, the woman sat with her foot soaking in the bowl, an awkward silence as Zuko sat beside her.

Some time passed and the earthbender withdrew her foot from the water, droplets hitting the floor as she moved it away. Looking to the woman Zuko smiled, his hands quickly wrapping around the wet foot as they warmed. “This’ll help you dry them.” Before letting go the Fire Lord lifted her leg and inspected the wound. “Wait a second, there’s something in here.”

Furrowing her brow Toph questioned. “What do you mean something’s in there?” It took a moment but the heat from Zuko’s hands helped her feel a piece of metal stuck inside her foot, minute but there. “It’s metal!” Toph exclaimed as she pulled her ankle away. “I have a piece of metal from Mai’s knife stuck in my fucking foot!”

As the woman began to make hand motions to bend Zuko grabbed her wrists. “Don’t bend it out! It could cause more damage. We need to get a physician.” He watched as the woman glare dup at him. “Please Toph, do this for me and I’ll do anything for you.”

A wide smirk spread over the earthbenders face and the Fire Lord felt instant regret at his choice of words. “Fine Sparky, I’ll see a physician. But then, you’re mine.”


	11. Chapter 11

Sitting in a physician’s patient room Toph groaned as the man poked and propped her foot, het teeth gritted together hard. “Okay so I’ll need to make an incision here and you’ll need to bend it out with my advice.” The man looked at the earthbender and gently patted her leg before turning to Zuko. “Fire Lord, she will need an additional few days once the metal is removed. Now please leave while I prepare her.”

Nodding his head, the firebender wrapped his hands over Toph’s shoulders rubbing them gently. “I’ll be outside okay?” She nodded as he released her and exited the room, the door closing behind him.

“Okay Toph, this is going to hurt but you’ll be fine.” The man removed his mask and smiled. “After all we’ve been through a lot.” His voice suddenly became familiar.

With a large grin the earthbender laughed. “The Duke is a physician?” She stopped smiling when a sharp blame came into contact with her skin, opening up her foot once again. “Ouch! Why didn’t you warn me?”

Looking up The Duke shook his head. “If I’d have told you, you would have tensed up and it wouldn’t have gone through so easily.” His eyes returned to the wound and slowly retracted the knife. “Okay feel the metal and bend it out, it’s not touching any vitals.”

Inhaling Toph began to bend the metal, it slowly freed itself from her and she sighed in relief. “Thank fuck for that.” She tapped her other foot three times into the floor and Zuko returned. “Turns out your physician is The Duke.”

Looking at the man Zuko smiled. “I thought you were still training in the Earth kingdom?”

With a shake of his head the man sighed. “I finished in Ba Sing Se just as you guys got there. I was at the festival and saw what happened to Toph.”

“You sent the letter?!” Both Zuko and Toph exclaimed.

The Duke nodded and smiled. “Glad to see you’re okay, for the most part. Now let’s stitch you up.” Despite the flinching the man soon finished sewing up Toph’s foot and wrapped a fresh bandage around it. “There we go, don’t put weight on it best you can today or it’ll open up again.”

With a smirk Zuko grabbed the earthbender and cradled her in his arms. “Doctors orders.” His defensive was up as the woman turned to glare at him but soon settled back down and enjoyed the warmth he emitted. Once outside the building Zuko placed his fiancé into their procession carriage and sat beside her.

Back at the palace they had both entered the war room, a meeting between Zuko himself and King Kuei need to be planned and then there was the matter of him meeting with Lao Beifong to formally ask for his blessing.

The meeting dragged for Toph, her hands tapping into the stone floor, shifting it into different patterns and miniatures. I need to sharpen my metal bending. She thought.

Three days passed and Toph was finally able to walk without pain, bend without pain and be herself without pain. “Sparky!” She exclaimed as he left the war room. “You, me. Sparring now.” She grinned.

“Don’t you think it’s a little soon?” The Fire Lord raised his brow when the woman guffawed. “You’re claiming your favour aren’t you?” Zuko sighed when the earthbender began to drag him to the training are. He looked confused when Toph handed him dual broadswords but took them as she stepped away.

Taking a horse stance, the earthbender smirked. “I’m going to practice my metalbending. Do not drop those swords no matter how close it gets.” Lifting a hand palm up Toph beckoned the man toward her. “Fight me.”

Without a second thought the firebender charged at his fiancé, her hands moving to guide the blades away from her, his wrists moving with them. “Why the need for practice?” He asked swinging his blades towards her again.

“So I can get a better feel for metal. I spent over a week with some inside me and I couldn’t tell.” Toph guided the blades again this time letting them be closer to her skin.

Jumping back Zuko smiled. “Alright. Let’s use various weapons and see how far you can go.” Another plunge forward and the blades of the swords his the earthbenders skin and the firebenders eyes widened. “Shit!”

Before he could stop Toph inhaled, her hands pushing upward as the blades bent up with them, barely grazing over her torso as she smirked. “So I can bend iron pretty easily.” Taking a step back she listened to the excited beating of Zuko’s heart.  
Placing the weapons down the Fire Lord shook his head. “You are the greatest earthbender of all time.” Kissing the top of the woman’s head he felt her arms wrap around him. Sighing contently, he returned the gesture, kissing her head once again.

“Excuse me Fire Lord Zuko.” A guard approached the couple and they separated and bowed. “Azula has requested to see Mai in the prison today.”

Before the Fire Lord could reply Toph stepped forward. “Tell Azula I will be joining her.” The woman dug her feet into the ground and glared as the guard retreated. “Come on Sparky. I have some unfinished business with that psycho ex of yours.”

Just outside the tower Azula was stood waiting, her arms folded across her chest when she spotted her brother and his fiancé. “Zuzu. Lady Beifong.” She greeted and smirked when the earthbender clenched her fists. “Thank you for accepting my request, it’s been so hard without Mai.” Her smile faded when Toph stepped ahead of her brother.

Grabbing hold of the woman’s collar Toph sneered. “Listen here you bitch. Mai told me you talked her into putting me down.” Zuko watched the women with the guards from a distance. “Now you’re going to give me a good reason why I shouldn’t bury my future sister-in-law neck deep in stone.” Toph’s hand released the woman as she took a step back, foot twisted into the earth.

Straightening her dress, the firebending woman smirked. “I did tell her it was your fault Zuzu stopped caring, but the action she took was her own.” Her eyes focused on Zuko. “As for a good reason, I have none. Bury me all you like.” Bringing her focus back to the earthbender her smile faded when she began to sink into the dirt.

Lifting her foot, the earthbender smiled at the half buried woman before her. “At least you’re honest. Maybe not neck deep this time.” Toph signalled behind her. “Come on Sparky, let’s go talk to Mai next. See you later Lala.” The firebending man stifled a laugh as he walked past his half buried sister.

As the pair walked through the stone prison Zuko felt an unease overcome him. “I don’t think this is a good idea Toph.” He whispered as they approached the wing of Mai’s cell.

“If you’re not comfortable then go back to the palace. I can do this on my own.” The earthbender’s voice was low and sharp as she continued walking, her mind focused on the shape of Mai’s body sitting in her cell. Turning the woman smiled. “Hello Mai.”

Instantly the Fire Nation woman snapped her head up. “You’re still alive earthbending bitch?” Mai stood up and walled to the cell bars, her hands encased by her sleeves. “What do you want with me? Break some bones like Zuko did? Perhaps you’ll bury me?”

The firebender stayed out of sight and listened as Toph laughed. “I’ve already done my burying for today.” She smiled cracking her knuckles. “But I would like to thank you.” Mai raised a brow as the earthbender continued. “Thanks to your actions me and Zuko will be getting married. I wanted to tell you in person.”

Swinging her arms out of the cell Mai yelled. “You’re lying! There is no way Zuko would muddy his bloodline with someone like you!”

“Ask him yourself.” Toph stepped aside as the Fire Lord came into view of Mai’s cell. Her eyes widening.

Looking the Fire Nation woman dead in the eye Zuko spoke calm and clearly. “I will be taking Toph as my wife, you will spend the remainder of your days in this cell and there will be a stronger bloodline than ever before in this nation.” He watched as the woman before him crumbled to her knees.

Shoving her fiancé out the way Toph sighed. “I am sorry this happened the way it did to you Mai but you need to let go or you’ll never find peace.” The earthbender shuddered. “Ugh I sound like Aang. Come on Zuko, I’m done here.” The pair turned and walked away, their shadows disappearing from view.

Once outside Toph released the firebending woman from the dirt and smiled before leaning to the guards. “Increase your patrols and report to me if anything happens, got it?” She felt the guards nod before joining Zuko in the walk back to the palace.

Glaring at the wall opposite her Mai pulled a thin black hairpin from her head, she bent the thin metal straight before reaching for the lock of her cell. “Azula was right.” The lock on her cell clinked open and the door jarred.

A day later in the palace Zuko and Toph were being presented with various decorations for their upcoming wedding, servants rushing around carrying different banners, flowers, menus and other trivial things. Leaning back in her chair the earthbender sighed. “I don’t care what it looks like!” She growled when the thirteenth servant presented a gold sash of fabric.

Placing his hand on the earthbenders shoulder Zuko smiled. “I know you don’t but the council only agreed if we made it extravagant and memorable.” His eyes watched as the woman slumped “That’s enough for today.” The Fire Lord turned his attention to the room of servants as he waved a dismissive hand. The room emptied.

Pushing herself from the seat Toph began to bend the room before her. “Here’s how I want it Sparky.” Her hands and feet moved pushing up three rows of six stone chairs, no fancy aisle and simple stone carving of a dragon and badge-mole near the front facing the chairs.

“Well that’s certainly achievable but I have to ask, why so few seats?” The firebender stood beside the woman and watched as she turned to him, her hands lowering her construction back into the floor.

Looking past Zuko the earthbender shrugged. “Big and fancy isn’t me. So keep it small.”

Zuko furrowed his brow. “I’m not sure the council will see it that way. This is more than just a wedding Toph.” His eyes watched as the woman began to glare at him, her fists clenching. “But, I’ll see if we can have an intimate ceremony before announcing to the public.” The firebender smiled and took his fiancés’ hands in his. “One more thing, I haven’t given you my betrothal gift.”

Rolling her milky eyes Toph smirked. “I can feel it in your pocket. It’s metal, or rather metals.” A smile began to spread over her face when the man released her and his heart began to tremble. “Get on with it Sparky.”

Swallowing hard the firebender pulled out the small bracelet form his pocket, it was a mixture gold, silver, iron and steel. “You know I spent a whole day with Sokka smelting this while you were unconscious. I told him it was a ‘thank you’ gift for saving my nation.” Carefully he lifted Toph’s left hand and slid the bangle over her dirty hands until it rested against on her wrist.

Morphing the metal to fit snuggly against her skin the blind woman beamed towards the man. “Well I guess I need to give you something now. Can’t let you be one up.” In a quick movement Toph had morphed her meteor arm cuff into a ring, it’s form sliding onto Zuko’s ring finger before she adjusted it to fit him. “There, have my metalbender detector.”

A flush of heat radiated from the firebender has he embraced the woman before him, hands trailing up her back into her tight black bun pulling it free as fingers weaved their way into it. “I’ll treasure it always.” He whispered before tilting her head upwards to him, his lips pressing firmly against hers as his tongue invading her mouth.

Toph could hear her heart thumping inside her chest as their tongues wrestled, her hands dragging through his hair, soft moans escaping them. Fuck Zuko, you’re not helping my self-control are you? The earthbender thought before pulling herself away from the man, her milky eyes staring towards his chest. “We have a special visitor coming.”

A servant opened the door and bowed as the familiar scent of tea entered the room, the couple turned and smiled as Iroh approached them. “Dear nephew and future niece-in-law! It is so good to see you.” His wide smile made the Fire Lord calm down, his body cooling while still holding onto Toph.

The couple bowed as Zuko spoke. “I thought you were staying in Ba Sing Se for a while uncle?”

“And miss your wedding?” The old man feigned a look of hurt. “How could you say something so dishonourable about me?” He winked when the earthbender laughed, her smile wide. “I wouldn’t miss this for the world.” Iroh gave them both a gentle hug as he smiled.

A guard rushed into the room, his eyes looking at Toph as he bowed. “I’m sorry to disturb you but I have news for Lady Toph.” The earthbender pulled away from the men and hurriedly paced towards the guard, lowering himself the man whispered. “Mai has escaped her cell.”


	12. Chapter 12

Two weeks passed and the palace was full of excitement as wedding arrangements were finally being made; servants, caterers and guards all receiving orders about where to stand, how to serve meals and which meals to serve. Toph was carefully bending miniature statues from marble, her wedding favour to all the invited guests but she was distracted. Mai had escaped and not been seen since her visit to the prison, even Azula had apparently left the country. The earthbenders stomach tensed as she snapped the head from a dragon figure.

Katara had returned to help with decorations and jumped at the sound of cracking stone. “Toph is everything okay?” Her blue eyes glanced at her friend before returning to making an ice sculpture.

Growling the blind woman fixed her figure. “Mai escaped her cell.” The waterbender froze and stared as Toph raised her hand. “It happened two weeks ago, after I visited her but no one has seen her. She isn’t in the nation at all.” Placing the final figure onto the table the earthbender sighed.

“She probably doesn’t want to be here during, you know.” Katara smiled, her focus now completely on the earthbender. “You haven’t told Zuko have you?” She watched as Toph shook her head and sighed shaking her own head in return. “Well don’t you think he should know?”

Throwing her hands up Toph exclaimed. “So he can demand I am surrounded by guards? So he can ‘keep me safe’? That’s the last thing I want Sugar Queen!” Her eyes glared at the floor, her feet shifted across the stone floor.

With a quick motion the waterbender embraced her friend, squeezing gently. “I know Toph but he cares for you. He should know, what if she went after him this time?” A small nod came from her friend and Katara slowly released her. “You know that bracelet really suits you. Zuko made a smart choice.”

The women laughed and swapped stories of their time apart, Toph’s insistence on bettering her metalbending and Katara’s touring of the Wester Air Temple when Suki came running into the room. “Katara! Toph!” She panted heavily and looked up. “A messenger hawk just delivered this.” The Kyoshi warrior held up a sheet of paper.

“Fucking blind here!” Toph remarked as the waterbender took the parchment.

Skimming her eyes over it Katara beamed. “Calm down Toph, it’s from your parents. They’ll be arriving the day before the wedding.” She turned to the earthbender who had a small grin and continued. “They’re bringing you a special wedding dress designed in the Earth Kingdom.” Another glance and the smile was gone.

The women were joined quickly by their male partners and Iroh, they all agreed that they’d take trips three nights before the wedding so that they could enjoy their last days of freedom. Toph chose to spend time in the Earth Kingdom at June’s old tavern while Zuko was being dragged to Ember Island, he couldn’t go too far should anything happen at the Fire Nation. “Oh by the way,” Toph began. “Mai escaped.” The whole group all turned to her as she nonchalantly gave the information.

Aang and Zuko both glared and demanded “When did she escape? Have people been searching for her? Why didn’t you tell us sooner?!”

The Kyoshi warrior pulled Sokka away before he could cause more damage and Katara joined them as Toph sighed. “It happen a couple weeks ago, she isn’t in the Fire Nation and I assume Azula went with her.” She could feel the firebender next to her begin to boil, his heart thumping loudly. “Look, there haven’t been any problems so she probably just wanted out of here.”

Stepping forward again the waterbender smiled. “Toph’s right, how would you take it if someone you loved was marrying someone else and that someone else told you themselves?” She watched as Zuko began to calm down, his eyes still watching the earthbender, brow furrowed.

Looking back to his friends the Fire Lord ordered. “While in the Earth Kingdom you will have guards with you, they are not to leave Toph’s side.” His whole body was suddenly turned and half buried when the earthbender shifted her weight.

“And this is exactly why I didn’t want to tell you!” She glared down at the man as the others watched on. “I am not some damsel in distress. I am a master earthbender. I don’t need guards. But to ease that dumb mind of yours I’ll take all the Kyoshi warriors with me, excluding Sokka.” Toph smirked at the water tribe man as his heart fluttered. Another twist of her foot brought Zuko back up.

The Fire Lord’s eyes glared back at his fiancé before they closed, letting out a sigh. “Fine.” His eyes opened again, softer as he stroked the earthbender’s hair. “You’re as stubborn as your element.” The group all let out a relieved sigh, they had been hoping there wouldn’t be a brawl between these two, it could have destroyed the whole palace.

The next day Toph was given the joy of Appa as the Avatar agreed he’d be easier transport for the earthbender than a boat. Katara was in charge of him however and Suki had sent a messenger hawk to Kyoshi island requesting her sisters in arms to meet them at the dive bar Toph had chosen.

Zuko was being dragged onto a small ship by his uncle, unable to say goodbye to the women. “The next time you see that woman will be on your wedding day.” Iroh grinned, his nephew blushing a dark red. “I promise she’ll look beautiful.”

“She’s always beautiful.” The Fire Lord replied, his eyes watching as the sky bison flew overhead and disappeared over the horizon.

Sokka threw his arm around the firebenders and grinned. “It’s time to party! First up is the fire dancing babes!” His eyes flicked toward a small group of women wearing very little and chuckled when the other men, including Aang, gave an exaggerated sigh before sniggering.

The ship soon docked at Ember Island and everyone departed, heading for the Fire Lord’s beach house, the fire dancers clinging to the men’s arms as they walked, giggling and flirting. Once they arrived everyone claimed a room before entering the courtyard for a late night bonfire and drinking session, the women now performing acrobatics with fire and lightning, their bodies silhouetted against the fire.

Various forms of alcohol were consumed during the night and Zuko enjoyed the company of his friends, retiring to his room the young man felt a pressure building in his pants. Looking down the man slid his pants off, a throbbing erection twitching against the air as his hand slowly gripped onto it. “Fuck.” He mumbled stroking his length, pre-cum and sweat slowly coating his palm, his mind thinking back to when Toph was laying in his bed, her body wrapped in bandages. His perfect porcelain warrior beckoning him towards her as he imagined it.

Toph was having her own fun in the tavern, her free hand wiping sweat from her brow while the other was locked in an intense arm wrestle with a male patron. “Think you’re so tough?” She teased before slamming his fist down onto the table hard. “Who’s the champion of this tavern?” She called to the room.

“Toph! Toph! Toph!” The whole room cheered as she began to laugh.

Shaking her head Katara smiled and clapped. “Now that you’ve beaten every person here can we please get some sleep? This alcohol is making me exhausted.” She wobbled making her way to the earthbender with Suki linked in arms with her while the other Kyoshi warriors kept watch outside the building.

Shrugging the earthbender smiled. “Sure go ahead, I’m going to have a few more drinks.” She waved as the women retired to their rooms and she headed for the bar, her hands placed gently on the counter. “Three of your strongest please!” Throwing a silver piece onto the bar Toph bent a slab of stone and placed each drink onto it before disappearing into the floor, it closing behind her.

Back at Ember Island the Fire Lord was gritting his teeth, his hard cock throbbing in his grasp as memories of Toph’s body covered in sweat from sparring made his heart thump. “I fucking love you Toph.” He groaned, his eyes closing tight. Fuck I’m close! With eyes still closed the man gave quick hip thrusts into his hand as a shot of hot cum burst from the tip, body shaking as he panted.

Taking a seat on his bed the firebender looked at his sticky hand and smiled lifting it towards him, his tongue slowly licking the substance from him. “Soon it won’t just be my hand that’s covered.” He mused as his cock softened.

Sitting beside a small campfire Azula and Mai were talking, the women were on opposites sides when Toph emerged from the ground, their bodies stiffening. “Easy girls. I brought a peace offering.” The earthbender grinned, her hands pushing the tray forward.  
Eagerly taking one of the drinks the firebender smirked. “How’d you know we were here? Not like we made it obvious.” Azula took a sip from the glass and laughed. “It’s not actually that bad.”

A little less excitement came from the Fire Nation noble. “You came here for a reason. Why?” She too took on of the glasses and began to drink.

With a shrug the earthbender sighed. “I told you, peace offering.” She listened as the women shifted on the earth. “Okay thing is I don’t want to make enemies of either you and you’re both being hunted by basically the whole world for what you did to me. I’m not one for grudges so I’m giving you a chance.”

Sceptical Mai glared. “You expect me to believe you want to forgive me? After what I did? Even Azula made me realise I went a bit nuts. Azula!” She waved her hand to the firebender.

Orange eyes glared “I told you it was her fault, not to attack her.” Azula’s gaze returned to the earthbender. “So what’s the deal?”

Placing her drink onto the floor Toph sat beside it. “I’ll convince Zuko to pardon both of you for what happened provided you stop causing trouble for us. You will no longer be hunted or imprisoned.” She could feel the other women whispering to each other before the both approached her. “Attack me now and you’ll have the wrath of Zuko, the Avatar, the Fire Nation, the Earth Kingdom, Kyoshi warriors, the list goes on but agree and you’ll be free.”

Glancing to one another briefly Azula and Mai nodded. “Agreed. We’ll leave you and yours alone.” Finishing her drink Toph grinned before disappearing back into the earth she emerged from leaving the women alone.

Looking to her glass Mai frowned. “What about the assassins?”

Azula laughed. “It won’t be us doing anything it’ll be them Mai.” The women finished their drinks and threw the glasses onto the fire as it roared upward in a bright flash.

Back at the tavern Toph found her room and soon settled down onto the floor making herself a comfortable bed. “One problem down. Tomorrow I’ll ask the girls about my other one.” Turning onto her side the woman was soon asleep.

The next day the men were all on the beach, Zuko sitting in the shade with his uncle while the other two splashed around in the ocean, Aang bending water at the man as he tried his best to dodge. “One more day.” His uncle grinned stroking his beard.

With a soft smile the young firebender nodded. “One more day.”

Waving to his friend Aang shouted. “Come on Zuko! Join us for some fun.” Before the firebender could refuse his uncle was pushing him to go enjoy himself. “Dodge this!” The Avatar laughed throwing an ice spear at the firebender who melted it with a quick punch.

They spent their day joking around at the beach before returning in the last evening back to the house, they’re bodies covered in sweat they decided to make a personal hot spring, Aang bending a large hole into the floor and filling it with water while both Iroh and Zuko heated the water. Sokka began making a series of cocktails for them to enjoy and they all relaxed into the water.

The tavern was lively again as Toph threw another patron through the wall before repairing it. “Can no one really stand up to me?” She grinned evilly as no one stepped forward at her challenge. “Bah! You’re all boring.” Waving her hand, she walked outside to meet her friends. “I’m glad you don’t mind us going back a day early. It’ll be nice to see my parents before the wedding.”

Katara grinned loading the last of their, well Toph’s, winnings onto Appa. “No problem, I can’t wait to see you try on the wedding dress.” She and Suki laughed.

The flight back to the Fire Nation seemed quicker as they landed in the palace ground before sundown, disembarking the animal Toph patted his side. “Thanks for this buddy.” The sky bison roared happily at his praise.

Standing outside of the palace, Lao and Poppy could see their daughter, the smiles they had quickly faded as the earthbender approached covered in dirt, stains and they hoped someone else’s blood. “Toph dear, come wash up.” Lady Beifong insisted, her hands quickly beckon servants to help.

Lao stood and greeted his daughters’ friends before heading into the palace, relieved that it was in fact someone else’s blood on his daughter as they gave him a running commentary of their trip. “So she really is that strong?” He mused when the women nodded.

In the bathroom Toph was being washed and yanked by many female hands and eventually dried by them too, her mother watched before asking a servant to bring the dress to them. “My dear, this was your grandmothers wedding dress, I’m sure she’d love to have seen you wearing it.” Poppy choked up as the servant began to dress her daughter.

Toph stood in the middle of the room, her hair pulled back behind her head as it fell down her spine in a slim braid. The dress was silver with pale green highlights, the fabric gently hugging her curves as she stood. It’s not pleasant but, it’s not bad. She smiled a little as her mother began to cry. “Does it look nice?” The earthbender asked, concerned her mother didn’t like it.

With a quick movement Poppy had wrapped her arms around her daughter and began crying more. “You are as beautiful as the day I had you.” Toph was squeezed and soon began to cry too, their tears were separated between laughs and jokes as Katara and Suki entered the room.

A loud gasp from the waterbender had Toph wiping her eyes. “Oh my Toph! You look beautiful!” Katara beamed, her hands gently caressing the fine silk.

Suki nodded. “Yeah, it looks really good on you. Turns out you do scrub up nice.” The Kyoshi warrior teased and smiled the earthbender chuckled.

“One more night.” Toph smiled, her heart began to race.


	13. Chapter 13

Zuko’s ship had docked in the early hours of the morning, the man being shoved quickly through the palace to avoid seeing his fiancé prior to the ceremony. Iroh was watching as servants dressed his nephew in a dark red robe with gold trim, the crown gently placed into his hair as the final touch. “So, how do I look?” The Fire Lord asked, his face nervous.

With a tearful choke Iroh replied. “You are handsome, my son.” Tears began to stream down the old man’s cheeks as his nephew embraced him, Iroh’s hands gently patting Zuko’s back as Aang and Sokka came into the room.

“You ready?” Aang beamed, his eyes almost sparkling.

Sokka handed his friend a single piece of paper. “Suki said this was from Toph. I didn’t read it.”

Opening the note Zuko’s face lit up. “Zuko, I’m having Suki write this so don’t expect much but I can’t wait to see you later. Forever yours, Toph.” The men all looked at each other before Sokka began to cry, soon joined by the others.

It was noon when the ceremony had begun, the Fire Lord standing patiently as he waited for his bride. A soft tune coming from a tsungi horn made the man’s heart jump, he heard people behind him stand and a lump formed in his throat. This is really happening. Calm down Zuko!

Halfway to her future husband Toph could feel the man’s heart racing, she noted how it matched hers. Holy fuck Zuko. You’re making me nervous too! When she finally reached the man, her hand was gently placed into his by one of the Fire Sages, the old man smiled as he turned them to face each other.

Eyes wide Zuko stared at the vision of beauty before him, Toph’s milky green eyes angled directly at his face as she smiled. The lump in his throat melted and he smiled back. “You look beautiful.”  
With a small smirk the earthbender retorted. “I’d say the same but, kind of can’t.”

Everyone laughed before taking their seats once again. The Fire Sage raised the larger stature that Toph had carved from stone. “By combining these two lives, we also combine two great nations.” The man continued and Toph began to tap her foot impatiently.  
A few minutes passed and the earthbender smiled. “I, Toph Beifong of Gaoling promise to love and cherish and serve this man’s great nation until I draw my final breath.”

Feeling heat spread through him Zuko inhaled. “I, Zuko, Fire Lord of the Fire Nation promise to love and cherish and serve this woman’s great nation until I draw my final breath.”

Lifting a cup of wine to each of their lips the two benders sipped and smiled. “You may now proclaim your love.” The Fire Sage smiled as the couple pressed their lips together, their first kiss as a married couple.

Leading his new wife to a large balcony overlooking the Fire nation capitol Zuko smiled and announced. “People of the Fire Nation, I present to you, your new Fire Lady.”

Taking a step forward Toph bowed and waved as many cheers rose from the crowd, a few yelling for her to speak. “Thank you for your warm welcome to your nation, I will do all that I can to serve as a great Fire Lady to you and to my husband.”  
Smiling the Fire Lord and Lady kissed on the balcony, more cheering and excited yelling spread through the crowd before they returned back to the palace.

In the largest banquet hall Toph and Zuko were showered with praise, gifts and advise from their friends, peers and nobles. King Kuei had sent them a large stone carving of Bosco, while Katara and Aang gifted them a potted dragon lily. Sokka and Suki presented them with a bottle of finely aged Water Tribe whiskey. There were a lot of gifts which needed to be sorted but not that night.

Fidgeting in her dress Toph glared as more people kept coming. “I’m getting real tired of this formality dear husband.” Her hands tapping on the table as she tried to feign interest in what the nobleman was saying to them.  
With a small chuckle Zuko wrapped a single arm around his wife. “It’ll be over soon dear wife then we can retire for the night.”

The earthbender’s heart jumped. Shit! I forgot to ask Katara and Suki for advice! Fuck! Fuck! “Yeah. If you’ll excuse me I need to use the bathroom.” Toph stood up and marched her way through the crowd grabbing hold of her friends as she past them. “With me. Now!”

Unsure of what was going on Katara and Suki both stared at their friend before saying. “What’s the matter now?”

“It’s tonight.” Toph glared, her cheeks flushed. “What the hell am I supposed to do? I have never been with a man before, I only recently managed to get a grasp of my own monthly bleedings!” The earthbender stood in silence as the other women realised what she was asking about.

With a blush the waterbender laughed. “Well you know Aang and I haven’t actually gone that far.” She turned to the Kyoshi warrior, still blushing.

Letting out a sigh Suki nodded. “Okay I get it. You may be Toph but you’re still a woman. I’m not going to lie because you can tell. It hurts a bit. You’ll bleed but you’ll feel good.” She smiled at the earthbender, placing a hand to her shoulder. “Trust in Zuko to make you happy and he will. And don’t be afraid to talk to him about what you enjoy. I can already tell he appreciates what you have to say.”

Nodding the earthbender smiled. “Thanks guys. Maybe I’ll get one of the nervous servants to write to you about how this all goes.” They all laughed and returned to the party. As the sun began to set Zuko stood up, helping Toph up with him before smiling to the crowd. “Thank you all for celebrating with us, now if you’ll excuse us we have a long night.” The couple quickly left the hall as women gasped and men cheered heartily.

Sitting once again on the Fire Lord’s bed Toph gripped onto the sheets, her hands shaking as the man approached her. “Are you nervous?” Zuko asked placing his warm hand to the earthbenders cheek, her head nodding in his palm. “I’ll be gentle.”  
Taking a small inhale, the earthbender closed her eyes thinking this would help calm her nerves and pulled herself upward, her lips gently pressing against Zuko’s, hands slowly reaching for his body.

Slowly pulling Toph from the bed the firebender slid a hand beneath her braid and began to unfasten her dress, the silk material sliding down her body to reveal her porcelain body, white wraps covered her chest and hips. Taking a step back to admire his wife’s beauty he took note of all the scars she had scattered across her skin, even the burn he had given her was faded now. Quickly returning his lips to hers the man encouraged Toph’s hands to explore his body in return.

Dragging hard palms slowly over the man, she pulled the robe from his shoulders, the sound of the heavy fabric hitting the floor as she felt for Zuko’s shirt hem. Catching it between her fingers she lifted it, breaking their kissed again he helped her pull it over his head. “You’re warm.” Toph smiled, her hands gently placed on the scar of his chest.

With a smirk Zuko leaned down to the woman’s ear. “Don’t stop undressing me just yet.” His hands were tickling the earthbenders back, his nails dragging lightly over the skin until he reached the wraps end which was tucked beneath the rest over her chest. “Or I’ll have to stop too.” He teased.

Feeling her cheeks flush Toph felt a twinge of defiance and swiftly moved her hands to the hem of Zuko’s pants, her fingers pulling them downward as she bent her knees. When she was level with his crotch the woman felt something hard and warm press against her cheek.

Looking down in surprise the firebender noticed that she had not only taken his pants but his underwear down too, exposing him completely to her. “Uh Toph?” He whispered before the woman touched up his thighs, hands exploring the muscles and shape of him before one rested just above his crotch.

Looking upward Toph gave a wide smirk and began to trace a single finger along the length of her husband’s erect cock. Are they all this big?! She tried to hide her surprise as it twitched beneath her touch. Wrapping her hand around its base she gauged how long it was with a single stroke, this made Zuko whine and his heart jump as the pulse in his erected thumped into her palm. Interesting.

With his wife still looking up at him the firebender placed a hand gently upon her head, the other against a wall as he steadied himself. Agni Toph. A few more strokes of the woman’s hand, made Zuko moan, his voice low a rough. “Toph, get on the bed.” He growled, heat radiating through him and into her.

Still in her wraps the woman stood up and tilted her head before she was thrown onto the bed. Her arms quickly propping her torso up as Zuko climbed over her, his hands carefully burning away her wrappings leaving her completely exposed to him. “Zuko!” She startled when the man grabbed onto her left breast.

Gently squeezing down onto Toph’s breast Zuko lowered his lips to hers once again and forced his tongue into her mouth, it wrestling with hers for dominance. His free hand slowly snaking its way down to the woman’s thighs, his fingers nudging them until they opened, fingertips gently spreading her labia as a warm thumb pressed down onto her clit.

A jolt of pleasure spread through the Fire Lady’s body, her back arching as her husband caressed her womanhood. His hand rubbing in small circles over her clit as she moaned into the kiss. Hearts racing at the feeling.

Pulling his head upward the Fire Lord growled, a small flame licking past his teeth as he admired the woman below him. Her eyes staring upward as she grinned and moaned. “I love you Toph.” He smirked as a single finger was pressed into her wet vagina, her muscles tight around him.

Wincing a little at the sudden intrusion Toph moaned as pleasure soon overtook pain, her hands reached up as they wrapped around the back of Zuko’s neck. “I love you Zuko.” She smiled as he kissed her forehead, a second finger slowly being added inside of her.

Feeling the aching need consume him Zuko pulled his fingers away as a flush of warm covered his hand, Toph’s body writhing with pleasure below him as she moaned. “Are you ready?” His hand gently guided his cock towards her entrance, the tip pressing against her.

“As I’ll ever be.” She bit her lip and shut her eyes, her husband’s length slowly and painfully stretching her pussy. She felt something inside her tear which made her body contract. “Fuck!” Tears began to swell in her eyes as the man stopped, his hand quickly placed against her cheek. “Keep going.” Toph demanded, her eyes open again a smile spread over her face.

Obliging to his wife’s order Zuko pressed the rest of his cock deep inside of her, remaining still as she adjusted to him. “Just tell me when.” He smiled wiping a tear from her eyes. Her pussy was tight, wet, warm and perfectly shaped for him as she ever so slightly bucked her hips upward. Taking the hint, Zuko began to thrust into her, his hands pressed into the bed supporting him.

Each thrust Toph could feel a surge of pleasure spread to her core, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist making the angle more enjoyable. “Fuck Zuko!” She screamed, an orgasm quickly following. “Faster!” She barked, nails dragging down his back hard as he now pounded into her.

Switching hands to support him Zuko tried his best not to ignite the room around them, pleasure overwhelming his body, mind going blank. Lifting his head, a burst of orange flame roared from his mouth. “Fuck! Agni you feel good Toph!” His eyes once again focused on the woman beneath him, her hair a mess of black that covered her face and the white silk sheets beneath her.

“Zuko!” Toph once again screamed, orgasm overtaking her body as she tightened around him, nails buried deep into his back as loud crack spread over the ceiling, some rubble hitting the floor in the distance.

Noticing his end was near the firebender leaned back and gripped onto his wife’s ankles, her legs lifted as he continued to thrust deep into her wet pussy. “Cum for me again Toph. Cum for me!” His eyes watched as the woman glowed, her moans escaping between panting breaths.

Clutching onto the bedsheets beneath her the earthbender felt her husband push her legs down, almost folding her in half. The depth of each thrust grew intense and she clamped around his cock hard as another orgasm overrun her body. “Zuko! Cum for me Zuko!”

With his head lifted to the ceiling Zuko roared as a bright white flame escaped his mouth, Toph’s tight walls locking him in place as hot cum shot deep inside of her. Scorch marks brandishing the stone above them, the walls cracked with one losing large chunks onto the floor letting beams of moonlight into the room.

Panting hard as the man above her began to calm his heart Toph smiled, her legs lowered. “Worth waiting for.” Her eyes closed and she moaned softly when Zuko pulled out of her, the flood of mixed fluid spread between her thighs and onto the sheet below her.

“I love you Toph.” Zuko insisted, his body collapsing beside her, hot breath tickling her neck as they embraced. His eyes soon closed as an exhausted sleep overtook him.

With a soft chuckle Toph nuzzled herself into his warm chest. “I love you Sparky.”


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Toph woke up and winced, her body ached from the previous night’s rigorous activities. “Ow!” She groaned as she stood, the feeling of dried cum between her thighs as she made her way to the bed chambers adjoining bathroom.

“Well good morning.” Zuko mused as his wife turned around, her naked body was a beautiful sight, her hair sticking up in every direction, his eyes glanced down to her ass and he saw the mix of cum and blood stain her thighs. “Want me to heat the bath for you?”

Lifting her hand without looking back the earthbender beckoned the man to follow her “That would be good.” She smiled when the man was instantly behind her, his still naked body pressed to hers.

A slight breeze made the pair shiver when Zuko turned around and noticed a large hole in the bed chamber wall leading into the garden, his eyes search the whole room taking note of all the damage that he and his wife had done. “Perhaps we should fix this first?”

With a loud laugh Toph shook her head. “Not a chance Sparky. I destroy things not fix them.” She gently dragged her palm down the man’s back. “Like your body.” She smirked at the several cuts she had left in his skin.

Looking back to his Zuko smirked in response, “You’re not the only one who causes damage.” He kissed her forehead and glanced to the bed, “I kind of torched the ceiling. Oh and I broke your hymen, no big deal.” He watched as Toph’s face flushed, her brows furrowing before she stormed towards the bathroom.

“I want a divorce.” She joked semi closing the door behind her.

Before joining his wife, the Fire Lord wrapped a gown around him and summoned a servant to prepare breakfast, he noted that the servant gaped at the damage caused to his room and grinned smugly. Upon entering the bathroom Zuko saw that his Fire Lady was wearing a gown which matched his and his heart fluttered.

Climbing into the tub Toph clicked her fingers and pointed to the fire pit beneath it. “Come on Sparky, you’ve got one job.” She tilted her head back. “Well two jobs now.” She gave him a sideways smirk and pressed her breasts together.

Flicking his wrist Zuko ignited the fire and disrobed, his body slowly entering the tub across from his wife. “You are always so beautiful Fire Lady Toph.”

Rolling her eyes, the woman groaned. “And you are always so annoying Fire Lord Zuko.” She smiled as the water began to sooth her pain. “That’s much better.” She sighed leaning her head against the tub’s edge, eyes closed.

Taking the opportunity, the firebender leaned forward and began to rub his hands gently over Toph’s naked body, hands warm to her skin as he washed her. Moving slowly his hands lowered and began to gently wash her thighs, blood and cum being rubbed away from her skin. "I want you Toph.”

Bringing her head forward Toph glared at her husband. “Not just yet, let me recover first. Plus, I’d like to eat, you made me work up an appetite.”

“As you wish, but first lets finish cleaning you.” He smirked before sliding two fingers inside of Toph’s pussy gently, moving them with water as she tensed around him. “There we go all clean.” Zuko’s wide grin could be heard as he spoke, his wife still glaring splashed water at his face.

After leaving the tub and wrapping herself up in a gown again she walked into the antechamber to find a servant waiting with food. “Mmm! What smells so good?” She asked as she sat on the floor, hands rubbing together.

“Lord Iroh sent over some special tea for the Fire Lord and you Fire Lady.” The servant bowed before pouring the tea. The Fire Lord entered the antechamber and sat beside his wife. “Fire Lord, your uncle sends his regards.”

Furrowing his brow Zuko asked, “His regards?” Sipping the tea, the firebender watched the servant.

Smiling they replied. “Yes, he travelled back to Ba Sing Se with King Kuei this morning, he did not wish to disturb your activities so asked me to bring you the tea and his best wishes.”

Both the Fire Lord and Lady flushed but soon calmed down, of course Iroh would know what they’d done. “Very well, I’ll send a letter to him when I have time.” Waving a hand Zuko dismissed the servant and smiled at Toph. “Seems the whole palace knows of our exploits.”

Shrugging the earthbender continued drinking her tea. “Are you surprised? We literally made the palace shake.” She mused when her husband’s heart increased again. “I’d like to spend our honeymoon somewhere simple.”

Nodding Zuko smiled. “I understand. Get away from everyone and be just us.” Enjoying the freshly baked bread the man swallowed. “Perhaps we could visit Ember Island?”

“I don’t know why not?” Toph smiled and finished her breakfast swiftly and placed her empty tea cup back onto the tray. “We only get two days but it’ll be entertaining.”

Eyeing the woman beside him Zuko smirked. “Oh will it now?” Finishing his meal and the tea he picked up the tray, placing it upon his desk. “Well our friends made sure everything was packed so.” Bowing the man extended his hand to Toph, fingers gently touching her forehead. “Shall we?”

Placing her hand in his she smiled. “We shall.” Toph chuckled. “And how considerate of you to think of my blindness after all these years.” She rolled her eyes before they returned to the bed chamber, helping each other get dressed.

Standing at the docks Sokka glared at the newlywed couple as they approached, his eyes heavy with bags. “I’m glad you guys are married but next time keep the noise down! I couldn’t get a wink of sleep and I was on the opposite side of the palace!” He rubbed his temples. “And get someone to fix your bedroom wall.”

Aang stifled a laugh “Come on, we didn’t see anything Sokka, I’m sure they fixed it right away.” The Avatar looked to his friends who both smirked shaking their heads. “Or not…”

Katara and Suki both pulled the earthbender aside and began badgering her with questions about her experience. “Look, it was exactly as Suki described. Painful and pleasurable now back off before I break you too.”  
“Break us too?” Suki mused as she glanced at Zuko who winced when Sokka patted his back.

The waterbender sighed and hugger her friend. “Go have a fun trip. We’ll see you in a few months as Aang and I have to get back to the Easter Air Temple.”

The Kyoshi warrior pouted. “Yeah and I got to take Sokka back home before his father thinks he’s been killed for being stupid.”

“I heard that!” Sokka yelled, the women just laughed as they waved the couple goodbye, the ship rocking gently on a calm ocean.

Sitting in the cabin Toph leaned over the basin and brought up her breakfast. “Fucking ocean!” She glared as water washed her vomit away. Taking a seat on the bed her blind eyes glared at the floor, hand rubbing her stomach.

“Knock, knock.” Zuko smiled as he entered their cabin. “I brought you some warm tea, it’ll help your stomach.” Slow he handed his wife the cup, her lips parted slight before taking a sip.

With a faint grin she looked up to him. “This tastes like your uncles. You’ve been practising.”

Sitting down on the bed himself the Fire Lord gently rubbed Toph’s back. “Yeah, he said you’d appreciate the tea.” Kissing the side of her head he smiled. “We’ll be docking soon so you don’t have to worry for much longer.”

Nodding the woman handed the cup back before rushing to the basin again, her stomach bringing up the tea. “Damn it. It really was good Sparky.” She felt his hand reassuringly rub her back and sighed. “I repeat. Fucking ocean.”

Once at the Fire Lord beach house Toph noted how the courtyard now had a tub embedded in the rock and smiled. Her feet buried themselves in the dirt as she relaxed. Zuko shooed his servants and walked towards the house. “Aang made the tub before we got married. We can enjoy it later if you wish?”

The Fire Lady nodded and smiled, she slowly followed her husband and was quickly lifted as his arm cradled her. “I can walk just fine Sparky.” She pouted but still wrapped her arms around his neck as he took her through the building, her body slowly dropped onto a soft bed. “Already?”

Growling the Fire Lord pulled his wife’s hand to his crotch, a throbbing erection pressing into her palm through his pants. “I’ve thought about nothing else since we got here Toph. I want you.” He watched as the woman shook her head but smiled, her head moving towards his bulge as she placed a kiss to the tip.

With her hand still touching his restrained cock the earthbender smirked and gripped his length, stroking through his pants. “Well if you’re that eager we’ll just have to solve this problem.” She once again placed a kiss to his covered head as pre-cum seeped through the thin material, traces of it upon her lips.

Watching intently Zuko could feel his cock twitch “Agni.” He mumbled as the woman pulled his pants and underwear down, the tip of his bare cock now pressed to her lips. “Open your mouth.” The Fire Lord demanded.

Slowly opening her mouth Toph allowed the tip of her husband’s cock rest on her tongue, the muscle rubbing his underside. It tastes bitter. She thought but pushed it aside as more pre-cum laced her mouth.

The warmth of the earthbender’s mouth made Zuko groan, his hands gripping onto her head as she took more of him in. “Fuck. Toph keep going.” He watched as his wife took as much of him into her mouth as she could before she pulled away coughing.  
Wiping saliva from her lips Toph felt her husband’s cock twitch against her cheek, it almost begging for more without Zuko needing to say anything. “You don’t get something for nothing Little Spark.” She mused and tapped her finger to the tip.

“Little Spark?” Zuko stifled a laugh as he pulled his hips away from her. “I’m sorry that just-” He cut himself off, laughter erupting form him. “That’s hilarious!”

Joining in laughter, the earthbender fell backwards onto the bed, her dress spread wide as she covered her blushing face. “It’s all I could think of!” Toph began to feel Zuko lower himself onto her, his legs pushing her skirt up her until the tip of his cock twitched against her underwear.

Wrapping her hands around Zuko’s neck the earthbender sighed. “You really are a strange person Toph.” His voice was warm as he kissed her, the taste of him still on her lips. “Now let’s solve our problem.” He gently thrust his hips as the woman below grinned, her hand now travelling down to remove her underwear.

Seizing the moment Toph force her tongue into Zuko’s mouth, her hands pulling her underwear aside as her husband’s cock pressed its way into her. Arching backwards Toph separated her lips from his and moaned. “Aah!” Her head once again rested on the bed as Zuko thrust into her.

As the firebender watched his wife writhe in pleasure he began to lift her legs to his shoulders, deepening his thrusts. “I’m going to make love to you at every given opportunity Toph.” Zuko’s amber eyes focused on the woman’s chest, the slight jiggling making him smile.

Feeling the increased tempo of the firebenders thrusting Toph moaned louder, her hair released from its usual bun as it sprawled over the bed. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Her fingers now dug into Zuko’s legs as she tightened around him, her orgasm shaking through her body.

As Zuko felt his wife tighten around him his eyes shut tightly suppressing the urge to cum quickly. “Damn you’re tight!” He groaned, nails scratching down her thighs and ass between thrusts.

Following the form of Zuko’s torso with her hands she tilted her head to face him, eyes lidded as Toph whispered. “Impregnate me Fire Lord Zuko.”

With a wide grin the firebender force his wife’s ankles to her ears as he pounded downward into her, her loud moans mixing with his fiery pants for breath. “With pleasure Fire Lady Toph.” Nails digging into her legs as Zuko’s orgasm crashed into her, hot cum filling the woman as she screamed his name.

“Zuko! Fuck yes Zuko!” Toph repeated as her own body reached climax, large portions of stone flood cracked.

Once the firebender had released his wife’s ankles he slowly began to pull out of her overflowing pussy, cum spilling onto the sheets below her. “We should probably go use that bath now.” His chuckle was soft as Zuko helped lower his wife’s legs back onto the floor. She nodded agreeing with him.


	15. Chapter 15

As Zuko carried buckets of water to the stone tub he was reminded of his days hunting and helping the Avatar and traveling with his uncle during those years of banishment. Emptying the last of the water the firebender lowered his hand into the bath and began to heat its contents, his eyes focused on the steam rising, his mind lost in thought.

As the earthbender approached behind her husband she waited patiently as his heat radiated towards her, her thin lace robe belt being loosely tied around her waist. “Is it warm enough yet?” Her hands folded across her chest rolling her eyes.

Looking over his shoulder the Fire Lord smiled and stood up, his hands gently leading his wife to the edge. “It should be perfect. I’ll be right back; I need to write to my uncle.” He assured Toph with a shoulder squeezed and waited for her nod. Once approval had been given Zuko walked back into the house.

Removing her robe and letting it fall to the floor Toph sunk into the water, the warmth spreading over her naked body as she sighed. “Sparky sure knows how to heat a bath.” As she closed her eyes the earthbender listened to the world around her, wind blowing through trees, insects chirping in the distance and the sounds of birds flying overhead.

Sitting in one of the spare rooms Zuko unfurled a scroll, his free hand gently dabbing a brush into some ink before applying it to the paper. ‘Uncle, I would like to thank you for all the years we have spent together. Zuko.’ Slowly rolling the scroll tight the firebender slid the message into messenger hawk carrier and left it on the side before returning to the bath to admire his wife.

As she felt her husband enter the water Toph grinned, her body edging closer to his. “I see you finally made it back here, I was worried you got lost.” Her head rested gently on his shoulder before continuing, “Maybe add a little more heat now?”

“With pleasure my dear.” The Fire Lord began to heat the water surrounding them, his hands cooling slightly as they returned to hold his wife’s body. “Let me know if it gets too warm for you, I don’t want you over heating just yet.” His smirk was evident as he kissed the woman’s cheek, a small twitch from his hardening cock rubbed against her leg.

Shaking her head slowly the Fire Lady turned and climbed onto her husband’s lap, breasts just above the water and her pussy just inches from his tip. “Maybe I want to be over heated.” Her grin sent shivers down Zuko’s spine as she gently thrust her hips over his now fully erect cock.

Placing a hand to each side of her waist Zuko slowly thrust upward into his wife once again, warmth spreading around his length. “If that is what you want.” Inhaling calmly, he encouraged heat to concentrate in his cock, Toph’s body responded by tightening around him.

Gripping her nails into the firebender’s shoulder Toph began to grind her hips against him, the heat sending more pleasure into her core. “Fuck.” She moaned as an orgasm crashed over her, body shaking.

Letting out a small chuckle Zuko watched as his wife bounced on him, her breasts splashing gently into the water’s surface. “I could watch you ride me all day.” He admitted as she leaned backwards in pleasure, her wet hair sticking to her curves. “I want you to scream for me.” He growled, more heat being sent from his dick into her pussy with each thrust.

Nails now piercing into her husband’s shoulders, the Fire Lady bounced faster, her hips slamming into his. “Fuck Zuko! Your heat feels so good! Fuck me!” She screamed, her blind eyes starring directly at him as she orgasmed again, a gush of juices forcing its way past the firebenders cock.

Tilting his head back the Fire Lord let out a burst of flame as he felt his wife’s pussy clamp tightly around him. “Toph! I’m going to cum! Take my seed!” His hands pulled the woman down hard as he repeatedly thrust deep inside of her, hot cum shooting from him, filling her and spilling out into the water surrounding them both.

As they both sat panting in the water Toph had released the man from her grasp and lay her head to his shoulder while Zuko had brought one hand from the woman’s waist to her cheek, thumb stroking gently along the bone. In silence the couple proceeded to wash each other, kissing between position changes until they both emerged from the water, the Fire Lord using his own body heat to dry himself while wrapping the Fire Lady in a warm towel.

They both made their way indoors to get dressed once again, Toph wearing a simple dark red tunic while Zuko wore a matching robe. Sitting down at a dining table the servants had returned with plates of food, thankful the couple began to indulge in the various fruits before them. “These mangos are delicious” Toph squealed, juice running down her fingers.

Eying the woman Zuko laughed. “You’re making a right mess of it though.” Lifting the woman’s hand, he gently licked up her palm collecting the juice before taking a small bite form the fruit. “There, now you are less sticky.” He smirked when the woman blushed.

Turning her head away Toph tried to hide her blush. “Not like I can see what I’m eating so I didn’t realise how juicy they’d be.” She continued to eat the mango slowly, juice occasionally dripping down her hand which she would promptly wipe over her dress.

The next day the couple enjoyed a trip down to the beach where they were greeted by many holiday makers, bows and congratulations were thrown their way, some even offering gifts to the newlywed couple.

Once some servants shooed away the crowd Toph lay back against the warm sand, her feet buried under the surface. “It’s a good thing I love you Sparky.” She sighed closing her eyes as the man leaned backwards onto his elbows beside her.

“Yeah I really am lucky.” Zuko smiled as he glanced sideways to his wife’s face, fingers gently stroking the sand as he searched for her hand. Sliding his palm across the surface he gripped gently onto Toph’s hand and squeezed gently. “It’s gotten pretty warm, want an ice cream?”

A wide grin spread over the earthbenders face as she sat upward, her hand still holding onto her husband’s. “Finally the Fire Lord has a good idea.”

Helping the blind woman up from the floor Zuko dusted himself free of sand as his wife used her bending. They began to walk from the beach and towards a small market place, once again they were surrounded by crowds of people offering them gifts and praise. Toph resisted from rolling her eyes at each social interaction.

“Welcome Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Toph!” A cheerful merchant almost sang at the couple as they approached his stall, the man looked dark skinned with dark brown hair and wearing a blue pair of shorts. Water tribe. “Looks like you need something cold.” With a wide smile the man used his waterbending to create two frozen cubes on sticks and dipped them into a mix of watermelon juice and sugar.

Taking both the frozen treats Zuko signalled for a servant to pay the merchant but it was refused, with a bow the couple thanked the waterbender man and turned to head back to the beach. “Here Toph.” The firebender smiled passing her the dessert. As the woman turned and reached for her ice cream the firebender pulled it away and leaned down placing a kiss to her head. “Say thank you.”

Glaring Toph stomped onto the floor and encased all but Zuko’s hands in a thin layer of stone, “Thanks Sparky!” Her wide grin spread over her face as she took both ice creams, turning away she walked away from the trapped man and kicked releasing the stone form his body.

Zuko shook his head and sighed before following his wife back onto the beach. “Okay I get it, manners aren’t you. Now give me back my ice cream.” He watches as Toph licked both of the frozen desserts erotically before handing one back to him. “Damn it woman.” He muttered.

Sunset stretched over the island as the pair headed back to their home, Toph casually bending small statues of badger moles along the way to the porch. Entering the house once again the woman slumped onto the floor, her hair pulled from its bun as it fell over her shoulders. “Hey Sparky,” She began as the firebender turned to face her, “I was wondering, how’d you feel about meeting a badger mole?”

Thinking about his answer Zuko smiled “Sure, I don’t see why not.” He gently placed a hand on his wife’s shoulder giving her a small squeeze. “Though it may need to wait for a while, the Fire Nation has been pretty angry about me always going on trips with you, even if you are Fire Lady.”

Nodding slowly the earthbender placed her hand to the mans and tugged gently, her head turned, lips placed against his. “I guess that would be okay.” Rolling her eyes, she smirked before continuing. “I can’t believe we have to go back tomorrow. Back home.” Her blind eyes drifted down to the floor as she felt Zuko kneel beside her.

Placing his free hand to the woman’s other shoulder Zuko smiled. “Yeah we do, welcome to the life of Fire Lady.” He watched as the woman began to smile at him in return. “Now I think we need to ‘discuss’ your actions with the ice cream earlier my dear wife.” His hands now gently rubbing along Toph’s shoulders and down her arms.

“Discuss? Why whatever do you mean my dear husband.” Toph leaned towards the firebender and slowly pressed her lips to his unmarked cheek, her lips parted slightly as the wet tongue tip slowly licked at his skin. Feeling the man’s grip on her arms begin to heat up Toph took the hint and began to unfasten the neck of her dress, exposing pale skin to the man before her.

Reluctantly pulling his eyes from the woman’s face Zuko watched entrance as she began to undress for him, every inch of her body being exposed made his groin ache. Before long he had released her and watched the final part of her garments fall to the floor around her. “Damn it woman.” He smirked remembering his previous use of the phrase. With almost an animalistic lunge Zuko had gripped the woman by the waist and lowered her to the floor, his body pressing down onto her.

Feeling the heat and weight above her Toph adjusted, her legs spreading with the welcome feeling of his familiar bulger pressing against her bare pussy. “Well what is it we need to discuss my Lord?” She whispered as vibrations of the man’s racing heart jolted through her body.

Eagerly Zuko lightly burned of his clothes, ash surrounding the pair. “You really don’t understand how damn sexy you are Toph. Never do that again and not expect this to happen.” His hard cock slowly pressed between the woman’s labia, the tip slowly stretching the entrance of her pussy.

Biting her bottom lip, the earthbender arched her back upward, pleasure spreading over the body. “If this is the result I’ll be sure to do it more often.” She let out a soft moan as the full length of her husband’s cock entered her, the twitching tip pressing gently on her g-spot.

Thrusting slowly into the earthbender Zuko watched as her express entered its blissful state. Her eyes closed with a wide grin, moans getting louder as his tempo increased. “I’ve been waiting for this all day.” He admitted before pulling out of Toph’s pussy, the small whine making him smirk. “Get on your hands and knees.”

Curious the Fire Lady obeyed and switched to the position, her hair fallen over her shoulders completely, exposing her bare back to the Fire Lord. “Now what?” She asked before clenching her fists into the stone floor beneath them, the sudden thrust of Zuko’s cock spreading her pussy open from behind.

“This.” The firebender thrust repeatedly hard into his wife, her tight walls wrapping around him as she orgasmed, her hot cum dripping down her thighs as he pulled out and thrust again. “Fuck I’m not going to last long. You’re too tight.” He groaned, leaning forward and reaching for the woman’s hair.

As the man pulled on her hair Toph tilted her head back, the arching of her back further increasing the depth of her husband’s thrust. “Oh fuck Zuko!” She all but screamed as large cracks spread along the floor, ceiling chunks falling around them.

Lust clouded Zuko’s mind as he pulled hard on his wife’s hair, his own head tilted upwards as a large white flame roared from him, simultaneously hot cum shot deep inside of his Fire Lady.

Slowly the pair began to pant, heartbeats steading as the firebender pulled out his flaccid cock. “That was… Wow.” Toph breathed between pants, her hair still held by her husband but gentler. A wide smile across her red face.

Releasing his wife Zuko slumped backwards onto his heels and smiled. “Yeah it really was.” Glancing around the building he took note of the damage they had once again caused. “We should probably get some sleep for the journey home, here.” Pulling himself up the Fire Lord helped his wife to her feet and led her to their bed chamber, the sun now fully set as moonlight flicked past the wooden window ledge.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOSH!  
> AN UPDATE FOR MY STRAIGHT OTP  
> Sorry it took forever...  
> I kind of lost inspiration until recently!  
> Make way yo! I am coming through!

The next morning the couple made their way back to the Fire Nation, their journey was the same as it always was with ships, a seasick Toph and a very apologetic Zuko who wouldn’t leave her side. The ship soon docked and the couple were welcomed home with large cheering crowds of Fire Nation citizens as well as a flurry of servants who were eagerly unloading their cargo.

After making their way through the city the couple finally reached their palace home, Zuko leading his wife through the main doors. Various councilmen however quickly dragged the Fire Lord away from the woman and led him into the war room, the firebender curious at their urgency he seated himself upon the high set seat.

An elderly general cleared his throat to silence the room as he stood, “My Lord, lady Mai has returned to the Fire Nation along with your sister.” The man watched as the Fire Lord began to literally steam in anger before continuing. “They are currently being held under house arrest but were convinced the Fire Lady had pardoned them.”

“Bring my wife to me, now.” The Fire Lord ordered as a nervous scurry of councilmen went in search for the woman.

Sitting in the large garden Toph could feel the hurry of feet heading towards her, she sighed heavily and turned to face the approaching crowd of nervous heartbeats. “Yes?” She asked unsure of what was happening, they’d just gotten home and already there was trouble.

A single man stepped forward from the group and bowed before speaking, “The Fire Lord, your husband, has requested your presence in the war room, My Lady.” Himself and the others were parted as the earthbender kicked a leg and stormed her way past them, muttering obscenities under her breath.

As Zuko waited for his wife to be brought to him countless memories of her wounded body flashed through his mind. “Damn it Toph.” He groaned. Distractedthe Fire Lord hadn’t noticed that Toph had now entered the room, her blind eyes glaring towards his direction.

“You requested my presence My Lord?” Toph snapped sarcastically as the man was brought out of his blank stare.

Gritting his teeth, the man stood and bowed to his wife who slightly bowed back. “I have been informed that my sister and Lady Mai have returned to the Fire Nation and that you have pardoned them of their crimes?” He watched astounded as his wife just nodded. “And when were you going to discuss this with me? The Fire Lord!” He growled at her, light flames lacing his tongue. “Everyone out while I speak with my wife.”

The room soon emptied as their Lord and Lady walked closer together, her feet crunching the earth beneath her while his flaming fist clenched tightly. “I was going to tell you today but apparently I’m not the one who should according to your advisors!” Toph stomped her foot into the floor and brought up a large stone. “Mai isn’t evil and Azula is still your sister.”

Raising his fists defensively Zuko prepared himself for anything Toph may do to him, his eyes watching closely as she moved. “Yes Azula is my sister but I cannot forgive Mai for what she did to you!” There it was, the throwing of small shards of stone which he punched away with small flaming fists.

The earthbender sunk herself into the floor, tunnelling herself to beneath the Fire Lord, her hands grabbing onto his ankles and pulling him down to her level leaving just enough space for them to breath, his body fully encased in rock. “I forgave them both.” Toph gently slid her hands to touch the cheeks of her husband.

Glaring but unable to move Zuko let out a long sigh, his eyes closing when the earthbender stroked his cheeks, “But what if she hurts you again?” His mind began to race again, possibilities of what could happen under his own nose. “I can’t lose you or even come close again.” His eyes open slightly as the woman pressed her lips to his forehead and lifted them from the dirt.

Standing next to her now calm husband Toph sighed. “Look if I didn’t think they could be trusted I wouldn’t have said anything to them.” She smiled softly and folded her arms over her chest. “Now I think I should return to my ‘wifely’ duties and see that the servants have some tea prepared for you.” Taking a small kiss on the cheek the woman left the war room and signalled for the generals and councilmen to return there before heading towards the main kitchen.

Meetings in the war room were spread over five hours, it was past midday by the time Zuko could leave again, his legs numb from staying seated for so long. Making his way to the main dining hall he was greeted with by his wife who was sat at the large table, her palms pressed into the stone floor as she waited for him. “Sorry that took so long, a lot happened while we were away.”

Toph smiled at him. “It’s fine, the head chef has been preparing a welcome home meal for us.” Just as soon as the earthbender said it a flurry of servants entered the room carrying large plates of various grilled, fried and boiled meats along with different styles of rice for the couple to pick and choose form. They were placed on the table before them along with several bottles of wine which were pouredslowly into shallow glasses.

Fire Lord Zuko took his seat and watched as the servants finally left the room, his hands picking up his chopsticks and helping himself to the meal before him, occasionally feeding some to his wife who would smile and thank him. Silence throughout their meal was enjoyable, it gave them a chance to reflect on their previous argument and helped ease Zuko into a state of calm.

Once their meal was finished servants cleared up their plates and were about to throw out the leftovers when Toph cleared her throat. “Anything we do not eat from now on I’d like sent to those who struggle for food be it orphanages or the sick just don’t let it go to waste.” Her blind eyes almost bore into the servants as they all bowed to her wish, they continued to clean and pack any leftovers thatremained.

The couple left the dining hall arms linked, Zuko leading his Fire Lady to the gardens when she began to speed up, now eagerly pulling him with her. “What’s the rush?” He asked curious why she wanted to be in the garden so urgently.

Once they reached the garden Toph pulled herself away from the Fire Lord and stood opposing him. “Sparing match. Right now.” Her feet locked into the dirt beneath her as she unfastened her hair bun, letting long black strands fall down her back and shoulders.

Taking an offensive position Zuko removed his formal robe and stood opposite the earthbender, his hands up ready for her movements. “You’ve beenwanting to spar since this morning haven’t you?”

“Was it that obvious?” The Fire Lady laughed before propelling herself forward through the ground with rock, her fists raised as she thrust a blow towards her husband’s face.

Taken aback by the sudden lunge the firebender hurriedly defended himself, one arm blocking the first punch. “Whoa Toph, not so fast!” His arm stung as her fist came into contact with it, his legs taking a step sideways before punching a heated flame toward the woman.

Feeling the heat coming for her the earthbender pulled up a stone shield and blocked the punch, her free hand twisting stone around her ankles which slowly pulled her below ground. Tunnelling her way towards the underground caves that had been made for her originally, Toph dug herself through one of the walls and sealed it behind her.

“Where did you go?” Zuko whispered to himself, eyes scanning the garden around him, carefully placing his feet with each step in his search. “Toph?” He asked again, hoping for any sign of her presence.

Inhaling the smell of dirt Toph was reminded of the incident that had happened here, her hand instinctively reaching for the faded scar across herarm, a long exhale escaping her lungs as she thought in silence. Silence soon broken by the feel of Zuko making his way towards her.

 

Feeling his way through the tunnel Zuko soon found his wife holding onto herself, a small frown creasing his brow. “Toph, you shouldn’t do that to me. I know we’re on palace grounds but I get so worri-” His voice was cut off when his wife gripped onto him, her head pressed into his chest.

 

Toph leaned head into the warm chest of her husband as he stood before her, his fingers gently rubbing her shoulders as they stood in silence for a couple minutes. “Do me a favour and don’t get worked up hot head, last thing I need is you going into protective mode.”

 

Staring at the back of his wife’s head the Fire Lord sighed but nodded, “If my Fire Lady does not wish for help then she is free to do as she pleases, but perhaps we could leave the tunnel now?” The woman shrugged and began to make her way towards the exit, Zuko following closely behind her.

 

Back inside the palace, the pair stood in silence while their dirty clothes were stripped from them, much to Toph’s disapproval, but sighed in pleasure as her body was gently washed with warm wet cloths. “You know, the royal treatment does do you some good now and then dear.” Zuko smirked as his own body was washed down.

 

“Oh fuck off, darling.” Toph sniggered with a light punch to her husband’s upper arm, the man shaking his head as another few servants dried them off. “Though I’ll admit I have kind of missed this whole pampering thing, perhaps we should visit Ba Sing Se at some point soon?”

 

Rolling his eyes the firebender sighed. “We literally just got back from our honeymoon and you’re already thinking of another vacation? Toph, you know we have a responsibility here now.” The man was dressed in a regal robe as his wife was forced into a red satin dress, the golden hem falling just past her ankles.

 

Groaning the blind woman nodded. “Yeah, yeah I know.” Shooing away the servants before they had a chance to braid her hair Toph grabbed onto her husband’s arm. “I hope you know that spar was pathetic, you owe me a real fight.” Releasing the man again the earthbender folded her arms. “But you got meetings now right? Go on, I’ll go mingle with the women I suppose.”

 

Kissing his wife on the cheek Zuko headed for the War Room, his strides long as he walked, “I wonder what tea my uncle has brought today?” His thoughts spoken aloud as he entered the room, his generals already seated around the long table in the centre. “Forgive my lateness, my wife requested my company.”

 

A few generals sniggered at their Lords remark while Iroh just shook his head, pouring himself and his nephew a cup of tea, “Honestly Lord Zuko, you should not indulge that woman as much as you do.” A man spoke up, his grey hair pulled back into a tight bun. “We accepted her as your wife but she must learn her place amongst the other women of this nation eventually.”

 

Glaring daggers at the man who spoke Zuko felt his blood heat up, “What my wife and I decide to do is for the benefit of our Nations, I think it would be wise for you hold your tongue when addressing me over such subjects.” His golden eyes watched as the man bowed his head, fists slowly releasing from their grip.

 

Sitting in a room surrounded by high-class women Toph groaned as she slouched against one of the chairs, feet raised from the floor onto the table they were all sat around. “All I’m saying is you girls need to have some kind of fun once in a while. All I hear is how you ‘go shopping’ or ‘get make overs’ that’s not fun, that’s tedious.”

 

A black haired woman grimaced at the copious amount of dirt covering the Fire Lady’s feet, her nose scrunched up. “Excuse me My Lady but we weren’t all raised like an animal in the Earth Kingdom.” The woman smirked when Toph pulled her feet from the table and threw a stern glare just past her. “I mean, Zuko only married you for the benefit of your people’s work ethic right? Not like you could actually become some high-class woman like us.”

 

The room fell silent for a long time until Toph erupted in laughter, slapping her legs as she rocked back in her chair. “Goodness you got some spunk! Why don’t we make it a challenge then? You spend a whole day like an ‘Earth Kingdom animal’ and see how well you cope?” The blind woman placed one foot to the floor and smirked at the several wildly thumping hearts in the room.

 

Raising her brow the woman smirked. “Why should I degrade myself for you Fire Lady Toph? I am aware of your immense list of accomplishments but do not see how you can claim to a woman of refinement. Prove you can spend a whole day acting civilised.”

 

Standing up Toph thumped over to the woman addressing her, “Let’s make a deal then. One day each. I become a classy lady and you work like an animal!” Lifting a hand the earthbender spat into her palm and pressed it forward waiting for the other woman to pull away and apologise.

 

Standing up herself the woman smirked, then to everyone’s surprise spat into her own palm before slapping their hands together, giving a firm shake. “Fire Lady Toph, I, Lady Noriko accept your challenge.” The room was silence again for what felt like an eternity, the two women still gripping onto each other’s hands.

 

Toph smiled wide, “Nice to meet you Noriko.” She said calmly, the woman chuckling as they bowed to one another. The blind woman thinking smugly, ‘I like a woman with balls. This is going to be an interesting bet.’

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave any constructive criticism, I also really hope those who read this enjoy it!


End file.
